The Sun god
by darkstream0
Summary: What would you do if you became a god. Me, I have no idea. Let's just go with the flow and see where it takes you. OC si
1. I am reborn

Indra Rajput was an avid traveller. His passion is to visit historical places across the world and study its history. Of all the places in the world the one that interests him the most after his home country was Greece.

Western civilization was born there. The many temples and architecture that littered across the land of Greece were the remnants of one of the oldest civilizations.

Perhaps the reason he was so much interested in Greek civilization maybe because he is an Aryan. There are many similarities between the Aryan civilization and Greek civilization. Even though Aryans predate the Greeks their religions were very similar. The Aryans worshipped the forces of nature as gods, gave them human form and names to relate them to their convenience. The Greeks did the same. The Olympian gods were worshipped by the Greeks as early as 100 BC and even before that. After the arrival of Christianity in the Roman Empire which was an Asian religion, the existing western culture steadily began declining replacing the old gods by the belief of singular god.

It did not matter to him what god people prayed to because he believed our actions pave the way rather than some nameless, formless higher being. But what he didn't like was that the arrival of Christianity and the countless wars fought on this land has destroyed much of its old architecture and history. So many ruins of the remnants of a people that fanned the flames of progress in the West. This was also same in his country. It was really a shame to lose so much history.

He is now in Greece. The mount Olympus to be exact. It was his dream to visit the tallest mountain in Greece which was said to be the home of Olympian gods. The usual starting point for climbing Olympus is the town of Litochoro, on the eastern foothills of the mountain, 100 km (62 mi) from Thessaloniki. That is where his journey began but now he has reached the highest peak of mount Olympus. Most never climb here as it is a YDS class 3 rock scramble. It is estimated that 10,000 people climb Mount Olympus each year, most of them reaching only the Skolio summit.

He looked around from there and gave a whoop of joy. He was alone at the top as many were still climbing up. As he stood there he thought back and realised what it would have been to stay at this same place a three thousand or four thousand years back. A place that many believed that housed their gods.

Just then the entire sky darkened and three lights formed in front of him making him stumble back landing on his ass. As the light dimmed he saw three old women in ancient-looking clothes floating in mid-air. He was struck speechless.

"Do you know who we are mortal?" One of them asked

His throat felt dry all of a sudden as he realised who he was seeing.

"You... You are the three fates" Indra stuttered

"Indeed we are mortal. We have been observing you for some time now. You are a very rare breed, my child. You stick out like a wolf among sheep. You who find passion in ancient history, who feels remorse in the lost knowledge of a forgotten past and age. You who yearns for the old world, to see with your own eyes how it came to be. You travel across the world to seek the truth, but above all, you seek to understand your purpose in this world. Am I right child?" One of them asked

"You are right. I do not know my place in this world. It is filled with people that do not care, love or has a passion for life. They live to hoard wealth and the rest are inconsequential to them. I cannot live like that, so I am a black sheep among them down there. But here I have the company of ancient history surrounded by ancient knowledge and it seems it was not in vain." Indra said to them as he slowly stood up on shaky legs

"Do you know our names child?" One of them asked

"Clotho (spinner), Lachesis (allotter) and Atropos ('unturnable', a metaphor for death). The children of Ananke and Chronos." Indra answered

"Indeed child. We are the three fates that govern this world. Your purpose will be defined here. We watched you since your birth. You asked questions that mattered but never received the proper answers. This world has been one of the prime worlds that was created by the one above all, the Creator. The cornerstone of existence itself. The foundation or perhaps the centre of the Multiverse. This is why all individual realities pour into this world in the forms of stories, comics, movies, poems, literature, take your pick. This world is very special as it can only be accessed by the creator or us. Every other being is locked out of this world. The passion of the people of this world fuels this Universe itself. This is why your passion attracted us. It is like a beacon to us. So tell me, young mortal, what is it that you desire most." Clotho asked

"I want to see ancient Greece as it was before its formation. I want to see the beginning and the end. I want to know about Greece." Indra said eagerly

"Then you will. You will learn about them. The people, the gods, the Titans, the Giants even the Primordials. You will know them all as you will live among them." Lachesis said

"Thank you. Wait what!! What do you mean by living among them?" Indra asked as he panicked

"Go forth mortal. Your destiny awaits you." Atropos said and then she struck him with a blinding light.

The world around him crumbled and he heard a primal roar as the sky split open and for the first time he saw a vast endless space filled with stars. It approached him and he was swallowed into it. A black hole began to pulse in front of him. He was thrown into it. He felt his body tear apart by some high-velocity particles inside the black hole. He realised that it was light. He was seeing light as individual packets as time and space distorted the very light of the Universe. His body was burned away but there was no pain, he only felt peace. Indra became a pure energy formless and nameless. He could no longer have the name that he had previously. He became enlightened. For the first time, he felt the world. It was beautiful, there cannot be any definition for this feeling.

In the Hindu religion, it is said that all souls are interconnected with each other. The collection of these souls form the ultimate form of God. The 'Paramatma' we called this phenomenon. For those who understood this concept and achieved this knowledge by themselves, it was said that they have completed their life's aim. This is what he was feeling now. Every blade of grass, animals, birds, humans, even the grains of sand could be felt and he realised he was no one in this vastness. He was merely a small grain in an ocean of sand.

Suddenly a great explosion took place which blew him away. He was passing through a dark tunnel. At the end, there was a bright light. As he exited the tunnel and looked around he saw everything was burning, but he felt at peace. He had ultimately realised his destiny. He had truly found himself. He was now on the surface of Sun. He now realised what he had to do. He sunk into the core of the Sun and absorbed the infinite energy. He was filled by it as an individuality began to form on the Sun as a true soul merged with the eternal star. He was reborn as a God.

He slowly emerged from the core and stood on the surface of the Sun. A golden armour enveloped him. Golden energy covered him as a golden suit began to form over him. The energy settled into his body as he easily controlled it and then vanished in a whirlwind of flames.

**_Ancient Greece_**

Kronos watched as celebrations were going on after his ascension to the King of Titans. He had done the impossible. He has finally got rid of his father Ouranos by his mother's orders. By Gaea's decree, he is now free to rule Earth. Free to rule his brothers and sisters as king. He has cut down a Primordial god into little pieces and dumped them into the sea.

He still remembered that moment. The moment when he struck down Ouranos, He felt powerful as he watched his father screamed in pain as he was hacked into pieces by his beloved scythe. The final words spoken by his father was very funny. As if he will allow his own children to overthrow him. He will be the sole ruler of this realm. He will make sure of that.

**_Far away on the sea_**

The mind of Ouranos still lingered upon the world. The sea was a Protogoni and its power revitalized him for his final act of vengeance against Gaea and her precious Titans.

The only one that will be ruling this world will be gods. But unfortunately, every child born from the union of Ouranos and Gaia were monstrous beings. They were not fit to inherit the earth. So he locked them up in Tartarus. Maybe what he did was cruel. But he has ancient knowledge. He cannot allow such beings to command earth. Life will not flourish under such a rule.

But now he was without a body for his troubles. Gaea loved her children regardless of what they were. As a mother she was admirable, but as a godess she was a failure. He could cling on to life and slowly rise again and have his vengence upon the Titans. But he acknowledged he has also done many wrongs upon this world. So he decided to fade away into the void, but not before giving this world a fighting chance. He summoned all his powers and drew strength from the sea as well and formed two life forms.

With a blast of pink energy, a goddess was formed. Tall, fair and beautiful. She will be the goddess of Love and beauty. The one that will control all regardless of who they are. She is a cosmic power beyond the bounds of Earth. But she was not a warrior so he again summoned his powers and imagined the sun. Untouchable and infallible. Sees all yet gives all equally. A bright whirlwind of fire formed and a god formed. Tall, athletic, strong, handsome and powerful with a bright aura. He will be the God of the Sun, light and the upper heavens.

"Children I am Ouranos your father, Primordial god of the sky. I have been betrayed by my wife Gaia and her children the Titans. They will destroy this world if they continue to rule this world. You must destroy them. Avenge me my dear Aphrodite and Aegon. Destroy the Titans and bring the reign of the gods." Ouranos said as he faded away

"We will father. Your will shall be done" Aphrodite said

"Well eldest sister what shall be our course of action. We are low in numbers. " Aegon said

"Then that is what we will first do. Increase our numbers. But before that, we need a place to hide. We cannot be here under her domain." Aphrodite said

"My domain is the upper heavens. The palace of Aether and Hemera still exists. We can take that as our home sister." Aegon said

"That will be ideal. She will not find us there. Can you take me there." Aphrodite asked

"I can feel the connection sister. Take my hand." Aegon said as he showed his hand

Aphrodite touched his hand and they were enveloped by a light as they blasted off to the sky easily escaping the earth's atmosphere.


	2. I have my super weapon!

Aegon and Aphrodite travelled through an ocean of stars to reach the upper heavens. For the first time since the battle between the forces of light and darkness ended a divine presence entered the realm of Upper Heavens.

The upper heavens was a golden city built upon an asteroid that orbits the Sun of the solar system. It reminded Aegon of Asgard in MCU but it was completely deserted. The battle between Aether and Erebus destroyed all the army of Light and forces of Darkness. This war was the reason why the power of Protagoni began to fade from the world. Only very few of them were left in a position of power. The rest have faded away back to the source of creation.

Aegon knew all of this because of his merging with the Sun. The moment that he ascended to godhood the soul of Indra Rajput ceased to exist. Instead, a new soul was formed over the mortal soul. It was the soul of the Sun that emerged from the fires of the yellow star. It was this primordial existence that dominated his personality that Ouranos created with mere words. This was the reason why Aegon became more than what the Fates intended to be. For all intents and purposes Aegon became a Primordial God and with that came the instinctual understanding of himself and his connection with the source of creation. If he had retained his human soul the sensation and the knowledge about the source of creation would have shattered the soul. Even now the small traces of humanity left in him was in chaos as it could not comprehend the new existence it has become.

At the moment Aegon pushed all such thoughts away. He along with Aphrodite walked inside the palace and watched the many thrones and statues that have tumbled down as time has degraded them.

Aegon walked forward and placed his hand on the main throne. He channelled his godly energy into it. Immediately the throne reformed and became more presentable.

"Sit on the throne brother and channel your energy. Take control of the city and become the lord of the upper heavens." Aphrodite advised as she herself began to tap into the power of this place

Aegon sat down on the throne carefully. Immediately his energy began to enter the throne and then it spread throughout the city. The city became more vibrant as it regained the divine presence. The dark shade that had covered the city was lifted and it shined brightly. Ageon felt his powers settle as the control of the city reverted to him.

"We now have a safe home away from the Titans but we need allies to complete the edicts of our father." Aphrodite said as she herself breathed in the power and presence of this realm. Being a daughter of sky herself she could feel the realm blanket her in its energy protectively.

"The age of Titans have just begun sister. We have to wait for them to make enemies of others. Still, I think we can take a very powerful ally." Aegon said as his synchronization with the Sun afforded him with certain abilities

"What are you talking about?" Aphrodite asked with a frown

"From the memories of Ouranos which we inherited, he had some children with the Earth goddess. I was thinking about the elder Cyclops and the Hundred handed Ones. I can see they are now being freed from Tartarus by the Titans. Knowing the Titans they will somehow alienate the hundred handed ones. That will be our chance until then we must refine our power and a redecoration is needed for this palace." Aegon said as he closed his eyes watching the Titans and the Earth goddess with the Sun as a medium.

**_Ancient Greece_**

The three elder cyclops as well as the three, hundred handed ones were freed by the Titans. To show their happiness they built a palace for the Titans on Mount Othrys. Impressed by their skills Kronos allowed them to live in the palace. Kronos married his sister Rhea and declared themselves as King and Queen of Titans.

They formed a council of Titans in Mount Othrys. The council consisted of,

Oceanus: Father of the Waters and Titan of the Oceans and Water.

Koios: Lord of the North and Titan of Farsight, Intellect and Knowledge.

Krios: Lord of the South and Titan of the Stars and Constellations.

Hyperion: Lord of the East and Titan of the Sun, Light, and Power.

Iapetus: Lord of the West and Titan of Mortality and Pain.

Theia: Consort of Hyperion and Titaness of Splendor.

Rhea: Queen of Mount Orthys and Titaness of Earthly Elements and Motherhood.

Themis: Lady of Conduct and Titaness of Divine Law and Justice.

Mnemosyne: Lady of Remembrance and Titaness of Memory.

Phoebe: Consort of Koios and Titaness of Prophecy and Mystery.

Tethys: Consort of Oceanus and Titaness of the Seas, Freshwater, and nursing mothers

Kronos: King of Mount Othrys and Titan of Time and Agriculture.

For more than a hundred years the Titans ruled in peace but problems started to crop up one by one.

Shortly after releasing his brothers, the Elder Cyclopes and Hundred handed ones, Kronos became disgusted by their awful smell and the noise they made and summoned the other two most powerful Titans, Hyperion and Atlas, to imprison them. He also hired Kampê, the most terrifying monster in Tartarus, to guard them. Thus he broke the promise made to them and violated the will of Earth Goddess.

Kronos grew into a corrupt tyrant along with many of the other Titans as there was no one brave enough to stand up to them. They began to terrorise the nature spirits. The superior power of the Titans kept others from voicing any objections. Those that did was never again heard from. The Titans made a habit of eating any dissenters. Without the Earth Goddess to guide them the Titans became the very calamity that Ouranos predicted. But the age of Titans was coming to an end.

**_Aegon's POV_**

Aegon sensing an opportunity travelled to Tartarus. It took him days to reach the prison that held the Hundred handed ones and the elder cyclopes. After carefully navigating the pit he finally found the prison that housed his half-brothers. Aegon observed the monster Kampê for a few days. The monster would sleep for more than eight hours a day. So Aegon waited for the monster to be asleep to make his move.

After Kampê fell asleep, he climbed inside the prison. He slowly walked in and saw the elder cyclops and the hundred handed ones. They were chained to the wall but they could move inside the cave and their hands were free. It seems they were afraid of the Titans and that fear forced them to not even trying to escape.

"I thought the elder cyclopes and hundred handed ones were more courageous than this. You are the primeval gods of violent storms and lightning, yet you have become a slave to the Titans." Aegon announced as he walked in front of them after he had shrunken his size

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Arges asked with a frown

"My name is Aegon, God of Sun, Light and Upper heavens. I am a son of Ouranos. I was born from his remains after Kronos dumped them in the ocean." Aegon said as he approached the giant beings

"Go away brother. If the Titans know you are here they will destroy you." Brontes said sadly

"I will be going from here, but not alone. I came here to rescue you from Tartarus." Aegon said with a disarming smile

"It is impossible even for you. We are bound to these chains and even if we break it the monster Kampê is our warden. It will destroy us or even alert Kronos." Steropes said and Aegon could clearly see that he feared the repercussions that would follow

"I can protect you from the Titans. I have claimed the upper heavens, brothers. I now invite you to my home to stay there out of reach of the Titans. As for Kampe I can deal with her." Aegon tried to pacify the gentle creatures

"Even if you overcome Kampe, you will still make an enemy out of Kronos. He is too powerful now with his Scythe. He destroyed Ouranos after all." Briares said with a shiver as he remembered the dark energy he felt from the blade

"Then forge me a weapon that rivals the Scythe of Kronos in power. I will merge my light with the weapon to make it strong. The age of Titans is drawing to a close brothers. Their cruelty knows no bounds. With Gaea asleep, the Titans are destroying much of the nature spirits and generally wreaking havoc upon the world. They must be stopped. Will you stand with me?" Aegon asked

"If you promise on river Styx to give us a home in your realm, then we will help you brother." Arges said after a long period of silence

"Then I promise upon the river Styx, I will provide a home for the Elder Cyclops and the Hundred handed ones so long as they oppose the Titans." Aegon promised and a distinct thunder rumbled in Tartarus sealing the oath.

"Then we will forge you a spear. A spear that will triumph over the Scythe of Kronos." Arges said

They began to take mined Celestial Bronze from around them. The forges were lit again. While the Elder Cyclopes began to set the forge, the hundred handed ones began to create a mould for the weapon. After everything was set they placed the Celestial Bronze ore into the forge in a pot and began melting it.

"Come Aegon, pour your power into the molten metal." Arges urged

Aegon walked near the forge and summoned the light of Sun and placed his hand over the pot. His energy began to merge with the molten metal.

The hundred handed ones again put many more such pots and finally, they poured the molten metal into the mould. They began to cast spells upon layers of the weapon as it began to set.

For three days they cast many spells and inscribed magical runes upon it to strengthen it. Kampe never bothered to look into the prison as the Cyclops generally spent their time in the forges so the forging of the weapon was done without interruptions. On the third day, the weapon was ready.

Brontes took the spear from the mould and gave it to Aegon.

"The mightiest of weapons we have ever forged." Brontes said proudly waving Aegon over to the mould

Once Aegon took hold of the spear a light began to spread around and the darkness of Tartarus was cast away as a golden light began to shine in the pit. Aegon felt a huge refinement in his power as if it gained a very sharp edge.

Aegon spun the spear in his hands and then struck at the chains that held the Cyclops and Hundred handed ones. The chains fell broken.

Kampe roared from outside sensing the disturbance.

Aegon led them outside the cave. They faced the monster Kampe as it charged towards them.

"You are dead you scum. You have defied the will of Kronos." Kampe roared

"I was born to defy his will monster." Aegon said as he took his regular form.

The energy from his transformation blasted Kampe away.

Golden wings sprouted from Aegon's back. With a mighty flap of his wings, he flew towards Kampe at high speed and punched it on its head. Kampe's head snapped back from the strike.

The snakes that were on her head hissed at Aegon but he set them on fire. Kampe roared in pain as her head was scorched by his flames. Kampe swung her arm to strike at Aegon but he spun around and struck her with the shaft of his spear. Kampe was thrown away by the force of the blow.

As she lay disoriented from the blow, Aegon did not waste a single second and plunged the spear into her heart. Kampe roared in pain.

"Do you think this little wound can kill me, little god." Kampe asked with hatred and loathing shining in its eyes

"No, I don't think so. But this certainly will." Aegon said as he channelled his energy into the spear and a huge flame began to cover Kampe.

Kampe was burned from the inside. She began to dissolve into golden dust.

Aegon looked at his spear and marvelled at the power it held. Still, there was a lot to improve. The weapon is very powerful but he has yet to master its full strength properly. Aegon walked towards the Elder Cyclops and the hundred handed ones.

"Today I have seen your true ability. This is a great gift you possess and trust me the world will know about your talents. Now come, we still have to reach the gateway for me to teleport outside the pit." Aegon said to the Elder Cyclops

It took three days for them to reach the gateway. On the way, they dispatched all monsters that tried to block their path. Slowly the hundred handed ones regained their brave faces again. Once they reached there Aegon summoned his light and enveloped them all and then blasted off into the sky far away from Tartarus.


	3. Dealing with a bully

We touched down upon the realm of upper heavens.

"Brothers, welcome to the upper heavens." Aegon said with a flourish

The elder cyclops and Hekatonkheire took in the beautiful golden city with awe. The palace they built for the Titans in Othyrs pales in comparison to this one.

"This was once the realm of Aether and Hemera. Now it belongs to me. Come I will introduce you to my sister." Aegon led them towards his palace

"You have a sister Lord Aegon" Briares asked curiously

"Indeed, Ouranos created us as twins. She has been most eager to meet you." Aegon said as he entered the palace

"I see, you were successful brother. I am Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty." she said in her sweet voice which put them in a trance

"Come I will show you your new home." Aegon said

He led them towards a lake.

"This is one of the largest and deepest lakes in this realm. Your home can be found at the bottom of this lake. There you will be free to do what you want as you see fit. Cyclops will naturally thrive in water bodies. As for the Hekatonkheire, you can take the mountain over there. You are far more favourable towards the sky ." Aegon said

"How can we ever repay you?" Arges asked in winder as he looked around the place as if he was in a dream. It was understandable as moments ago they were in Tartarus.

"A war is coming my half brothers. The reign of Titans will soon end and new gods will rise. We must prepare for this inevitable conflict. The forges of Upper Heavens has been idle for centuries, I hope the elder cyclopes will help in that." Aegon said she looked at the giant one eyed creatures

"We will be happy to help." Arges said thinking about a proper payback to Kronos and his Titan siblings

"I will be recreating the army of light. Titan army is too strong now. But in time my army will triumph over them. Hekatonkheires are strong warriors. I hope you will help us in dethroning Kronos." Aegon asked the hundred-handed ones

"We will be honoured to fight beside you Lord Aegon" Briares said as his face flickered to brave face

"Then I will leave you here. Familiarise more with the land before you set your home. I have some unfinished business to attend to. Aphrodite will help you if you need anything." Aegon said

Aphrodite winked lightly at them. They were completely enamored by her in that single moment.

Aegon left them there and entered his palace and sat on his throne. He gripped his spear tightly and entered a trance. He merged his mind with the Sun and observed the Earth. Already news has reached Kronos about the escape of the elder cyclops and Hekatonkheire by some of the monsters in Tartarus.

**_Othyrs_**

"You are telling me that a new god fought Kampe, a daughter of Gaea and Tartarus and destroyed her and released the prisoners that I sentenced to eternal torment." Kronos snarled as he gripped his throne hardly crushing the white marble

"Yes lord Kronos." one of the monsters replied with fear

"This is troubling news. A god that is powerful enough to enter and exit Tartarus is a dangerous foe. Especially if we are not able to track him." Oceanus pondered who could be the culprit

"Do you know this god's name?" Atlas asked the monsters as he gripped his weapon tightly

"His name is Aegon, my lord. There are tales spreading in the pit that he is born from the remains of Ouranos." one of the monsters recoiled at the intense aura pressing down on him by the Titan king

"What??? That is impossible! Why am I only hearing this now?" Kronos bellowed as his power surged

"We have never encountered this god before brother. It is a possibility." Oceanus said calmly even though he became intrigued with the god's identity

"Then find him. Bring him here in chains. I will destroy him personally." Kronos shouted and banged his scythe on the floor leaving no room for an argument

**XXXXXXX**

"Looks like they have taken notice of my actions. Now I must find some recruits for my army." Aegon thought as he observed the Titan council using the light of the Sun.

There were many nature spirits and other gods that would join him but he wanted to create a kingdom here. So he needed a separate species to inhabit this realm. It is difficult to change nature spirits to another beings but humans are receptive for change. Luckily for him, humans were available on earth.

So he once again left towards the earth. The mortals were at the final stages of their changes. They were living off eating raw hunted food. Fire has yet to be found by them after all. He walked towards a large group of mortals. Once they saw him they tried to run but they were stopped by his aura manifesting into the world around him. He walked up beside them and enveloped them in his energy and transported them to the Upper Heavens.

Once we reached there he began the process to change them. First, he wiped their minds clean. Then he envisioned a being from his mind and applied its physique for the captured mortals. Their previous body was burned away and a new one took its place to accommodate the changes that have happened. Golden wings began to sprout out of their shoulder blades. Their skin became fairer as a light aura began to form around them.

"Rise my angels." Aegon commanded

They slowly rose to their feet but quickly knelt before him.

"You already know what to do." Aegon asked as his mind connected with his new creation ensuring that they knew what he desired

"We know my king." One of them answered

"Then go forth and settle yourself upon my realm. Tomorrow we begin your training." Aegon commanded

They all left the throne room in an orderly manner. Even though he was a god there were certain limitations to his powers. He cannot just create a new life using his divine power neither can he revive the dead permanently but he can change a living being into another form. Thus the angels were born. They will be his ace against the Titan army.

For years he trained with them to make them into a formidable army. For their dedication and hard work, he granted them partial immortality. So long as they do not fall in battle they would remain immortal. The elder Cyclops and the hundred handed ones helped in making the weapons, shields and armours for the angels.

Back on Earth the Titans scourged the earth for Aegon but were unable to find any trace of him. They searched many places and finally Perses the Titan of destruction led many monsters and began the search in the forest where Pan the god of forests resided. The Titan began cutting down many trees and burning the forests thereby killing many dryads and nature spirits. Angered by this Pan confronted Perses.

"I have endured your actions till now Perses, but this is my limit. You will stop this madness now and leave here." Pan commanded having enough of his home being destroyed by the Titan

"I am here on the orders of Kronos. If you want to live little god you will obey his will." Perses said mockingly

"Then you leave me no choice." Pan said as he attacked the Titan

Pan rushed towards Perses and tried to pierce him with his horns. Unfortunately Perses was able to stop Pan by holding the horns. Perses locked Pan's head with his arm and began to twist it. Pan roared in pain and the nature spirits watching this tried to stop the Titan but he blasted them all away using a wave of destructive energy.

A concentrated energy struck Perses on his chest which blasted him away from Pan. Everyone looked at the direction from where the energy came and saw a tall man walking towards them in a golden armour.

"I heard you were looking for me. So here I am Titan. What is it that you want?" Aegon asked as he struck his spear on the ground creating a shockwave

"You will be punished for releasing the elder cyclops from heir prison. Kronos will punish you." Perses snarled as stood up seeing as the description of this good matched the one he was hunting

"What right does Kronos have to punish me?" Aegon asked as he readied his spear

"Kronos is the king of Titans you fool." Perses sneered at the ignorant God who dared to defy the will of the Titan lord

"Unfortunately I am not a Titan. I am a God." Aegon said with a disarming smile

"That does not matter. He is the master of the universe." Perses boasted

"Really, then I have to disappoint you. I will not be bowing to Kronos and taking his punishment." Aegon said as he began to spin his spear slowly

"Then I will bring you to him forcefully." Perses said as he charged at Aegon summoning a sword to his hand

Perses swung his sword upon Aegon but he blocked it with the spear and kicked the Titan away. Perses fell on a rock making cracks on its surface. Perses rose with a yell and charged again and swung his sword horizontally. Aegon deflected it with one end of his spear and using the other end he struck the Titan in the face which created a ripple in the air as its force made the Titan fly with golden Ichor flying from his mouth. Perses fell to the ground groaning.

"Rise oh mighty Titan. Show me your power." Aegon goaded the fallen Titan

Perses rose unsteadily to his feet and gathered his divine energy and hurled it towards Aegon. He spun his spear and struck the energy dissipating it easily. Perses became enraged at this and again charged clumsily. Aegon spun around and struck the Titans sword arm with his spear which made him drop his sword. Aegon struck Perses a strong blow on the Titan's stomach with his spear taking the air out of the Titan's lungs. Blow after blow rained upon Perses from Aegon as he beat him consistently until the Titan was covered in Ichor and fell unconscious on the ground with a thud.

"Who are you?" Pan asked amazed that someone could take down a Titan, the strongest immortal beings in the world

"I am Aegon, God of Sun, light and Upper Heavens." Aegon answered

"The Titans will return here again. You should leave." Pan said forelonely

"Don't worry. I am taking him to the Titans myself. I have a message to deliver them after all. Your forest will be safe." Aegon said

"Kronos will destroy you. Do not go there." Pan warned

"I will be fine. My destiny awaits me there." Aegon said

"You are strong. Tell me who gave birth to you." Pan asked curiously

"I have no mother my dear friend. I am born from the will of my father as is my sister Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. We are the children of Ouranos, we are his vengeance, we are his wrath. We are the end of Titans." Aegon said as he teleported away with Perses

Pan stood there for a while stunned. He recovered immediately and immediately began to send messengers to some gods that he knew personally to inform them that he has found a powerful ally against the Titan rule.


	4. Bad guys get a beating

**_Mount Othrys_**

A council of Titans were being held at mount Othrys. All the Titans were present as were some minor gods who were really out of place frankly speaking.

"Lord Kronos we have searched across the world but there was no trace of the elder Cyclops or the god who broke them out." Atlas was the bearer of bad news and the mountain shook under the Titan king's temper

"They have not taken refuge under the Oceans. We have searched thoroughly and there was no trace of them." Oceanus reported readily as he was the least trusted by the King of Titans for his refusal to participate in the downfall of Ouranos

"Then where did they go? They could not have vanished into thin air." Kronos bellowed and all the minor gods recoiled at the harsh killing intent projected by the Titan

"Perses is still searching for the culprit my king. He will surely find them." Hyperion said trying to pacify the Titan King as even some of the Titans were becoming concerned with the erratic behaviour of Kronos. The last thing they needed was a civil war to break out between the Titans.

Just then a thunderous sound was heard as the sky split apart and a strong light came down from the sky and struck the floor of the throne room cracking the floor. When the light diminished they saw Perses sprawled on the floor bleeding Ichor.

All the Titans jumped on their feet as the other figure struck his spear on the floor creating a shockwave that made the thrones of Othrys shake.

"How dare you come into our throne room uninvited?" Kronos bellowed in rage

"I thought I was invited seeing as I heard you were looking for me." Aegon said with a playful smile even in face of danger

"You were the one who set the cyclops free!" Atlas stated as he sized up this new threat before him

"Indeed I am." Aegon answered truthfully without a shred of worry

"Why?" Oceanus asked curiously

"Because they are family." Aegon's answer shocked the elder Titans

"What??" Kronos asked as his ire rose to new heights

"Indeed brother. I am the youngest child of Ouranos. Born from his remains as you cast them in the seas. Born to defy you as per his wishes." Aegon said as he focused on Kronos with an unreadable stare

"Defy me!!! Ha, know your place you fool. You do not have the skill nor the power to challenge me. Krios, bring me this upstart's head." Kronos ordered

Krios charged with his sword raised but Aegon blasted him away from the palace by striking him with a golden energy. Seeing this Oceanus summoned water from thin air and made it surround Aegon to drown him.

Aegon ignited himself with intense hot flames that vaporized the water and then spun his spear and struck Oceanus across the face blasting him away into Iapetus who was about to charge at him.

Kronos stood with a roar as he brought forth his scythe and struck the floor. The energy from that strike scattered the rest of the Titans and travelled towards Aegon. But he struck the spear onto the floor and using the spear as an anchor surrounded himself in a shield. The energy blast from Kronos cancelled itself out as it struck the shield dome.

This enraged Kronos even more and he used his power over time and froze Aegon just as the young god cancelled the shield surrounding him.

"Look at this fool my fellow Titans and gods. I have killed Ouranos the Primordial god of the sky. This one is merely a child playing with a little scrap of power. See what happens when you defy me." Kronos boasted as he stepped down from his throne and stood in front of Aegon.

Kronos raised his scythe to deliver the killing blow. Suddenly a golden glow enveloped Aegon and an unbearable heat was present in the throne room. The space around the Titans began to distort. With a huge force, Kronos was blasted away to his throne as a colossal energy was blasted from Aegon. The remaining thrones of the Titans were dislodged from their positions and caught fire. They began to melt away within seconds.

Kronos screamed as half of his face and his entire arm began to melt from the heat. At the centre of the huge energy stood Aegon as he began to take his true form. The energy crested and with a boom, he took his true form releasing the pent up energy knocking down all Titans and gods. Huge golden wings sprouted from his back as he grew to his true height. The entire palace was damaged as the stones melted away from the unbearable heat. From others point of view, it was as if the Sun itself had come down to earth.

"You said something about showing me my place. But you don't have to worry. I know my place well Titan. My place is in the heavens while yours is in Tartarus. Soon this will happen. Very soon you will be cast down to Tartarus in pieces as you have done to Ouranos. I will make sure of that." Aegon said as he blasted off to the sky shattering the floor of Othrys in the process.

The whole Titans were in disarray. They tried to keep control of everything but the mountain was crumbling around them, unable to take the power of such a god. The nature spirits that were captured or kept in prison found themselves free and they escaped from the palace with their life. The humans that were kept there as slaves found themselves transported far away from Mount Othrys. The minor gods teleported away and exiled themselves into hiding as they felt the shift in power.

Around his crumbling throne room Kronos screamed in rage and pain. He vowed that he will pay back this upstart god. But he realised his brothers were weak. He needed strong Titans, and that too from his own blood. It was time that he produced strong heirs that can destroy Aegon, his greatest enemy. But he never realised, what a crippling blow the Sun god has struck on the Titans.

**_Upper heavens_**

Aegon landed upon his realm. Aphrodite was waiting for him there.

"Have you succeeded?" she asked earnestly

"Yes, I have destroyed much of the thrones. The throne of Kronos still stands, unfortunately." he answered

"That does not matter. Already I can feel my strength expanding. Now I am free to influence them as the convergence of power upon Mount Othrys is gone. Gaea will not be able to shield the Titans any longer without her being present in person. You have dislodged the Titans from their mother's protection. Now their strength will be weakened considerably." Aphrodite said as she began to feel her own powers penetrate into the realm of earth

"They can still rebuild the thrones sister." Aegon cautioned

"Indeed they can. But it will never be as powerful as before. They will have to do it themselves now. Already much of the gods have escaped and gone into exile. What about our other plan?" She asked even as she expanded her realm of power

"Executed without any problem. I have imprinted our forms into the mind of mortals. They are safe in the deep forests. Soon they will begin to worship us." Aegon said

"I am not really sure about this plan of yours brother, having the mortals worship us. There may come a time when they refuse to do so. Try are too temperamental and unstable. I can already feel their feeble minds." Aphrodite said with her face scrunched up at the primitive thoughts running through the mortal minds

"Love and the Sun. One cannot live without the Sun and one cannot avoid love. We draw our power from our realms sister. Both of these realms are important to the mortals. Trust me they will worship us in their own ways." Aegon assured her

"Hmm, we will see." she murmured uncertainly

They slowly began to walk into the palace observing the Angels training in battle warfare.

"How are our dear Cyclops brothers doing?" he asked

"They seem content. They now have so many works since they have to craft much of the weapons for your army. Look, they even crafted me this knife." She said as showed her new knife with a smile

"That is a good looking knife." he said as the intricate patterns woven on the blade's periphery.

"It can even show me any person in the world through this Jewel." she said as she showed him a red jewel at the hilt

"That is very useful." he said as he thought about the uses it can have to spy on others

"The Cyclops is very skilful. They are now working on some special weapons for the Angels. They said something about drawing the energy of light." She said absently as she spun the danger in her hand

"I better check with them then. We can't have weapons of mass destruction in other hands." Aegon said as he left the place and walked towards the lake

He entered the lake and travelled to the forges of Cyclops. They had already constructed a place for themselves in the lake. As he further travelled into the palace he saw the hundred handed ones and the Cyclops working at the forges.

"I have heard you are working on a new weapon." he said as he floated towards them

"Lord Aegon, welcome to our home. We are just curious about the metals we found in your realm. It produces light at a very high intensity. We are merely experimenting with this new metal we call Solarium. We are trying to forge weapons from them." Arges said excitedly

"Have you had any success?" he asked curiously

"So far our normal methods seems to be ineffective. The metal refuses to even melt properly, so we are not able to cast a weapon." Briares said

"Let me see the metal." Aegon said

The Cyclops led him to a pot where the metal was placed as they were trying to melt it.

He placed his hand on the white metal and felt the heat from it as well as the magic in it. He set the metal on fire using his own flames. Golden flames began to melt the metal quickly. The Cyclops seeing this quickly added their magic into the molten metal. After the metal melted they poured the metal into a mould for a sword and shield. Then they began their work. After a few hours, the sword became a completely white blade while the shield was golden. The Cyclops presented him with the sword and shield. He spun the sword around and it was light as a leaf. As he struck a wall with the sword it was able to easily penetrate it without any damage. The shield was also light as a feather moreover it was strong enough to withstand any force. The Solarium metal was also able to channel his power easily.

Aegon then decided to melt as much Solarium metal as possible for the weapons for the army. He also asked the Cyclops to recast his spear with Solarium mixed into the celestial bronze. Bows were also being made which was able to draw the sunlight and create arrows. This will be a huge advantage in the coming war for sure.


	5. Being a mentor

After the emergence of the Sun-god, the Titans had very difficult years ahead of them. All the minor gods went into hiding which alienated the Titans from much of the world. The minor gods were mostly the children of Titans themselves so this caused a particular blow to their morale. The nature spirits were now banded together and completely abandoned Mount Othrys. They have sought refuge in the wild and was proving to be very hard to track down. The next problem they had were the mortals. Most of them were kept as slaves but their premature release by the Sun god complicated everything.

Without all these lesser beings around Othrys for the Titans to torment, infighting began earnestly among the Titans. Kronos became suspicious of every Titans, especially with Oceanus. Since Kronos was injured by a god he feared a coup from his fellow Titans. So the first thing he did was to banish Oceanus to the deep seas, fearing his influence among the Titans. But this caused another problem for Kronos. Seeing the unstable actions of the Titan king many Titans exiled themselves from Othrys. Most prominent among them were Prometheus, Mnemosyne, Leto and many more.

Pressured from all sides Kronos implemented his plan to have his own children. But the curse of Ouranos played its part in his life. The first to be born from the union of Kronos and Rhea was the goddess Hestia. Kronos had hoped for a Titan and instead, he got a goddess. Enraged by this he swallowed Hestia alive disregarding the protests of Rhea. The next to be born was the goddess Demeter. Again Kronos swallowed her because she was a goddess and not a Titan as he desired. This continued again and the rest of the gods that were born in the order of Hera, Hades and Poseidon were met with the same fate.

Rhea was devastated by the actions of Kronos. All her children were trapped inside her husband's stomach. Many Titans were already leaving Othrys because of his cruelty. Finally, she became pregnant with her sixth child. She moved far away from her husband's gaze to properly think. She was desperate for a way to save this child. Her heart could not bear the pain of watching her children getting eaten by that monster. She looked up to the sky and prayed quietly for any help. Suddenly two gods teleported in front of her. Rhea was immediately on guard, especially as she saw Aegon in front of her. She still remembered the day he took his true form in the throne room.

"Don't be alarmed sister. We are here to help." Aegon said in a placating manner

"From what I saw in the throne room, I think not." Rhea retorted as she readied her energy to teleport away

"We oppose Kronos and his tyranny. That does not mean we hate all the Titans." Aphrodite said in a soothing voice using her charmspeak to the extreme

"Who are you?" Rhea asked momentarily lowering her guard

"I am Aphrodite.godess of Love and Beauty, daughter of Ouranos and his twin." she answered pointing at Aegon who greeted her with a smile

"Why are you helping me?" Rhea asked

"Because your children are the key to the fall of Kronos. The prophecy is being fulfilled. The age of Titans is drawing to a close sister. The age of gods is about to start. Your children are pivotal for this to happen." Aphrodite answered

"But all my children have been eaten by my husband." Rhea said sadly

"Indeed, but they are safe inside his stomach. You can save this from this fate." Aegon said

"How? Kronos personally inspects the children once they are born." Rhea said

"Leave that to us. You can save your child if you follow my plan. So will you accept our help." Aphrodite asked

After a few moments of thinking it over Rhea agreed to accept their help.

Several months later Rhea gave birth to Zeus on a stormy night. Kronos came to see the child but his mind and eyes were clouded by Aphrodite and Aegon. Seeing the aura of Zeus Kronos became enraged. As he was about to take him, Rhea switched Zeus with a stone which was shining with Aegon's divine power. So Kronos was fooled by the aura surrounding the stone and he swallowed it. Rhea was able to shield the aura of Zeus from Kronos until he left. Immediately after Kronos left her room, Rhea teleported Zeus to Crete where many wood Nymphs and nature spirits were arranged to look after him.

With his inability to have a Titan child, Kronos decided to punish all the rebelling gods, nature spirits and Titans himself. But again he faced a problem. Without much of immortals under his command he could not find the rebels. So, he turned to the only Titan that has a vast army under his command, Oceanus. But because of the many slights heaped upon him by Kronos and many other Titans, Oceanus refused to even speak with Kronos. With no other choice Kronos did something that earned him the enmity of all other immortals. Kronos opened the gates of Tartarus and unleashed all the monsters into Earth. Hellhounds, Empusas, Chimera, Hydra, Manticore, Minotaur, Lamia and many more now roamed freely. They brought chaos and ruin to the world as they began to destroy everything in their path.

The mortals began to pray to Aegon for help. Seeing the opportunity it presented him he began to send groups of Angels to destroy the monsters that were attacking the mortals. Thus the army of Upper Heavens began to get experience in fighting the monsters while Aegon personally healed any wounded mortals. This is how Aegon became the god of healing as well.

As years passed Zeus grew into a strong god. He had immense physical strength as well as divine power. He was the only child of Kronos who was breastfed by Rhea. But as he grew older he came to resent his virtual imprisonment in Crete. So he confronted his mother.

"Mother let me go out and see the world with you." Zeus demanded tired of being locked up in the island

"It is too dangerous son. You should not leave here. I will always visit you." Rhea said

"Why can't I leave here? What are you hiding from me?" Zues asked

"There is nothing my son." Rhea insisted

Suddenly Aegon teleported before them.

"There are some problems dear nephew. Your mother merely wishes to protect you from it. But destiny always find you whether you are prepared or not " Aegon said as he walked closer to the mother and son

"Who are you? What were the problems you talked about?" Zeus asked

"I am Aegon, god of Sun, healing and upper heavens. I am your uncle, nephew. As for your problem, it is your father Kronos." Aegon responded

"Stop this Aegon. He is just a child. He is not ready." Rhea said

"He is not ready. But he will be. He has a right to know." Aegon said

"Tell me." Zeus said

"You are not the only child of your mother nephew. You have five more siblings, but they are trapped in the stomach of your father Kronos. Your mother, with me and my sister's aid was able to save you from that same fate that befalls on your brothers and sisters. If Kronos finds you he will destroy you." Aegon answered

Zeus was struck speechless by the knowledge that he had more siblings.

"But why? Why did he do this?" Zeus asked

"There was a prophecy that foretold the children born to Kronos would overthrow him and take command of the world." Aegon said

"Then I will defeat Kronos and free my siblings." Zeus said

"Not yet. You are not strong enough to challenge the Titans. If you attack Kronos you will be attacking the entire Titans. To survive their combined strength you will need an army especially now since Kronos has unleashed monsters from the depths of Tartarus upon the world. We need more allies and you need to master your powers. That is why you will be trained by myself in all aspects of Divine and martial arts." Aegon said to Zeus

"Is this really necessary Aegon? You could destroy Kronos on your own. Why do you insist on Zeus to be the one to destroy him?" Rhea asked

"I could destroy Kronos and his army. But that is not my destiny. I am not the God of Sky, Rhea. Only a god who has the domain of Sky can destroy Kronos. Titans draw their power from the Earth goddess Gaea as you well know. This is not just a conflict between Gods and Titans. It is a conflict that will determine the supremacy of Earth and Sky. Zeus has the ability to wield the power of the sky. But he will have to be accepted by the spirit of Ouranos, so he must be trained to meet the expectations of my father and with his blessings, Zeus will be able to fulfil his destiny." Aegon said

"Then I will train until I am strong enough and free my siblings." Zeus said

For the next ten years, Zeus began to train under the tutelage of Aegon. Under the Sun god's guidance, he was able to master his divine powers. Zeus had to create a shield using his powers and Aegon would continuously break it with his powers. This enabled Zeus to withstand powerful strikes overtime and increased his defensive capabilities. After his defensive powers were settled at an acceptable level Aegon made Zeus attack him every day with divine powers while he shielded. Along with all this Zeus undergo a special training under the Angels of upper heavens who came down to Crete under the orders of Aegon.

During the final years of Zeus's training, Aegon began the process of bonding Zeus to the sky. But still, Zeus could not fully master the powers of the sky. Still, they continuously trained with the limited powers Zeus was able to wield. In this training, the hundred handed ones helped Zeus as they also were spirits of storms and lightning. After this Aegon took Zeus with him for hunting down the monsters that bothered the nature spirits and mortals.

One day Aegon took him to the upper heavens and introduced him to a special guest.

"Zeus, this is Metis the Titaness of Wisdom." Aegon said

"Good to meet you lady Metis." Zeus greeted with a bow as his eyes raked over the form of the beautiful Titaness

"Well met Zeus."Metis greeted the youngest son of Kronos with a bow

"She has created a very potent potion. If this potion is taken by Kronos he will be forced to vomit. This will liberate the rest of your siblings. But you must be the one to liberate them. This will be your ultimate test, Zeus. After this, your tutelage under me will be over and the sky will become your domain. I myself will crown you as the king of Gods." Aegon said

"Then I will release my brothers and sisters and bring them here." Zeus said as he took the potion from Metis

"Then go nephew. Show me your courage and show Ouranos you are worthy to be his successor." Aegon said

Zeus teleported away from the throne room in a bright flash.

"I don't understand you Aegon. You could have very easily taken the reins of power and ruled the gods. Yet you are championing to make Zeus the king of gods." Metis asked

"Being King is a very exhausting work. I would be dealing with every problem that comes my way and will be required to use all my powers to solve much of those problems. But if I become the power behind a king who can be easily controlled, I can have the influence as a king and at the same time there will be no need for me to worry about the day to day matters." Aegon said

"So basically you just need a puppet on the throne. Was it wise for you to tell me all this?" Metis asked

"Why not dear Metis? What reason would you have to oppose me? You who crave for knowledge and power. I respect you in that aspect you know. If we work together the reign of Kronos will end and the reign of gods will begin. A power vacuum will be left in the world and those who influence the gods influence the world and shape it in their own image. Is that not why you have joined our side? To reshape the world to your desire. Work with me and you will have a strong ally and friend that you can depend on in the future." Aegon said

"Well, when you put it that way. Long may our friendship last." Metis said

"Yes, long may it last." Aegon said with a smirk


	6. Forging alliances

Zeus with the aid of Rhea's servants managed to sneak into Othrys, where the Titans ruled. He dulled his aura and managed to pose himself as a cupbearer in service to his father, Kronos. For days he observed and studied his father discreetly and finally, he understood why everyone, even his mother is against him. Kronos found pleasure in the torment of others and he enjoyed torturing his victims to death.

One night Zeus slipped in the potion Metis gave him into a goblet and served it to Kronos when he was alone in his chamber. The moment Kronos finished the drink he immediately began to feel uncomfortable. He began coughing uncontrollably and vomited the contents of his stomach.

First to come out was the stone that Rhea gave to Kronos, then came his siblings Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, Hera and Demeter. Because of their immortality, they remained unharmed and Zeus collected them all and escaped from Mount Othrys with his mother. They travelled to Crete where many of the other rebelling Titans gathered.

"Where is Aegon?" Zeus asked

Just then all of them were engulfed by a golden light and they found themselves in the upper heavens inside the throne room.

"Welcome my friends. The hospitality of the upper heavens is yours. Kronos has already recovered from his weakness and we could not endanger you. So for the time being you all are welcome to stay here." Aphrodite said

"Now I believe there is one more thing to be done. As Zeus has proved his capability by rescuing his siblings I will gift him with this" Aegon said as the doors to the throne room opened

Arges came inside with a long metal box. He set the box down before Zeus and opened it. Inside the box, a six-foot cylinder could be seen that emitted a strong aura.

"Take it, Zeus. This is your gift. A weapon forged by the elder cyclops. It will serve you well in the coming conflict." Aegon said

Zeus took the cylinder into his hand. The cylinder suddenly ignited with lightning and the entire upper heavens shook with thunder.

Two other boxes were brought into the throne room and presented to Poseidon and Hades.

Poseidon was given a trident. The moment he grasped the trident the scent of the sea spread across the room and the sky darkened with storm clouds.

Hades took the helmet of Darkness. When he placed the helmet upon his head a dark aura surrounded him which filled others with fear. The shadows danced at his feet twisting and turning in a dance.

"Weapons alone will not win this war, lord Aegon. We need an army to oppose Kronos." Prometheus said

"Indeed we need an army. Kronos has released all monsters from Tartarus. With this action alone he has earned the displeasure of many gods and Titans alike." Aegon said

"So where will we find an army to combat them." Hades asked

"The realm of the sky has various storm spirits. Zeus will be able to rally them if he can prove his strength to them." Aegon said

"I can do that." Zeus said

"The underworld has undead warriors. If Hades can establish his power there then he will be able to call a large army." Aegon said

"Iapetus has the control of the underworld. You will have to defeat him." Metis added

"We can do that in time. Then there is the sea. At the moment Oceanus has complete control and he is a dangerous enemy to have. If he joins Kronos we will be hard-pressed to win the war. But I have an idea that may persuade him to switch sides." Aegon said

"It is true Oceanus has a grudge against Kronos. But how will you persuade him to our side." Rhea asked

"Marriage. If a son of Rhea marry his daughter Amphitrite he will be obliged to fight on our side, especially if it is the sea god that is marrying her." Aegon said as he looked at Poseidon

"It will also strengthen Poseidon's hold in the sea by this alliance rather than a war upon Oceanus. That is brilliant." Hera said

"Indeed. But we still need a focal point to challenge the might of Othrys. Without such a rallying point we cannot unite the other immortals to our cause." Prometheus said

"Why not from here. This is a secure location after all." Poseidon asked

"This realm has no connection to the Earth. If we are to defeat Kronos then it must be from Earth itself." Aegon said

"So where will we concentrate our power." Hestia asked

"There is Mount Olympus. It can be a perfect spot for the gods to raise a city. It can easily become the centre of the universe. We can go there tomorrow. For now, let Rhea have some time with her children." Aegon said and everyone dispersed to take some rest

**Othrys**

"I hope this meeting will not end up like the last one." Krios said

"What could have made Kronos call an emergency meeting like this now." Oceanus asked

"Well, it cannot be worse than what we are already facing outside. Every single nature spirits and immortals have fled into hiding. The few that are remaining have become difficult to deal with along with most of the minor gods. Even some of the Titans cannot be found anywhere." Atlas said

"Then the news I have to deliver is more problematic" Kronos said as he walked into the throne room.

He sat on his throne and looked at the Titans assembled in his throne room.

"I have been betrayed by Rhea and many other Titans. My godly children have been freed from the confines of my stomach." Kronos said

"But how is that possible. How come the gods survive inside you my king." Atlas asked

"They are powerful enough to survive that. They are my children after all." Kronos said

"But how did Rhea managed to release the gods?" Oceanus asked

"She didn't. She managed to hide Zeus, my youngest son and he sneaked inside the palace as a servant and tricked me into drinking a special potion created by Metis which resulted in the release of the rest of gods. I have interrogated some of the servants of Rhea that could not escape and from what I have learned that accursed Sun god is behind all this." Kronos grumbled

"My king if the gods are free then the curse of Ouranos will take effect." Hyperion warned and a murmur of uneasiness spread among the Titans

"I have killed Ouranos himself. His curse will not affect me as well. I called all of you here for one thing. We will be preparing for war. Don't bother to call the nature spirits and minor gods. I do not trust them. We already have the allegiance of much of the monsters from Tartarus and along with our full army we will be unstoppable and I will personally kill Aegon. Now go and gather the army. We will show these upstarts the consequences of their foolishness" Kronos said

**Mount Olympus**

"This is a spectacular position. But why choose a mountain at all when we can pick a more beautiful place." Aphrodite asked

"It is not the beauty that matters sister. Mountains are easily defendable and it is a bridge between sky and earth. Zeus is the god of the sky. He will be able to concentrate much of his power here." Aegon said

"So how will we create the palace here." Zeus asked

"Hecatonchires and Cyclopes will create the palace. We have to concentrate on forming an army to support Olympus against Kronos." Aegon said

"So how will we start?" Poseidon asked

"We start with Hades. You will have to go into the Underworld and take command of that realm while Zeus will gather the storm spirits. In the mean time, I and Poseidon will visit Oceanus in the deep seas. We will meet back here in Olympus after our tasks are completed." Aegon said

Hades and Zeus teleported away while Poseidon and Aegon teleported down to the nearest beach.

"Alert him with your power. He will feel your power and he will respond." Aegon said

Poseidon walked into the sea and channeled his power into it. Immediately a shockwave propagated from the beach into the deep seas.

"Now what?" Poseidon asked

"Now we wait." Aegon said

After some time the waves in the sea became tranquil and Oceanus appeared along with several sharkmen.

"You have made a grave mistake Poseidon. You are surrounded. My men are already converging on this position as we speak." Oceanus said

"Do you really think that would have any effect dear brother." Aegon said

"We shall see. You should not have provoked me in such a way." Oceanus said

"It was no provocation. We merely wanted an audience with you." Aegon said

"For what?" Oceanus asked

"Battle lines are being drawn. Kronos has an army of monsters and whatever army you can also provide. The other immortals and spirits are flocking to the side of gods, even some Titans. This is a war that you will lose. Why fight for the losing side." Aegon said

"If we are the losing side then why meet me. Seems to me you don't believe that you will win." Oceanus said

"Oh, I believe we will win. But if I can persuade you to join us or even to stay neutral the damage from this war can be minimized after all. Besides, I have no personal grudge against any other Titans. Our grudge is with Kronos alone." Aegon said

"Do you really expect me to believe that? You seek to overthrow the Titans entirely and build a new world order." Oceanus accused

"You are correct. But that does not mean we want the Titans destroyed. The age of Titans is coming to an end. You know this. You are the eldest son of Ouranos. You knew the moment Kronos did what he did this would happen. Besides everything comes full circle." Aegon said

"What do you want from me?" Oceanus asked

"To stay neutral in the coming conflict and your agreement in sharing the seas with Poseidon without any need for conflict." Aegon said

"What will you offer in return for my neutrality?" Oceanus asked

"The gods will acknowledge your authority in the deep seas and will never challenge you there. To ensure mutual cooperation between yourself and Poseidon, he is willing to marry your daughter Amphitrite. This will ensure your own blood as heirs to Poseidon thereby avoiding any future conflicts." Aegon said

"You want me to betray my own kin?" Oceanus asked incredulously

"We are your family as well. You would be fighting against your brothers, sisters and nephews. You can avoid that and keep your people safe from harm. Is it not a good deal." Poseidon said

"You don't understand nephew. Say that you defeat Kronos, but you will have to eventually face Gaea when she awakens and her wrath is destructive." Oceanis warned

"We can deal with her as well. We will not be complacent and we can prepare for facing her in our own terms." Aegon said

"I will think about your offer. I will contact you myself after I have made a decision." Oceanus said

"That is all we ask." Aegon said

Oceanus and his sharkmen disappeared in a flash of light. Aegon and Poseidon returned back to Olympus. The construction has been ongoing for some time and several nature spirits have decided to help out the cyclops.

Aegon decided to visit Pan to secure his allegiance. Pan along with Satyrs and many forest spirits were already in open rebellion against Kronos. So he managed to easily convince them to come to Olympus

Then he began sending his angels across the world to ensure the support of various centaur clans and minor gods that spread across the world. Every day more and more allies turned up in Olympus pledging support. Finally, Oceanus agreed to an alliance that was sealed by Poseidon marrying his daughter. The marriage ceremony was done by Rhea and Hera after Zeus and Hades returned from their mission. With the three great realms under Olympian control and the formation of the army of gods, the Titanomachy was about to begin.


	7. War

Nature itself was at war with itself as Gods and Titans began their epic clash to decide the fate of the world. The only realm not affected by the war was the seas where Oceanus and Poseidon had come to an understanding and divided the seas between themselves peacefully.

Even though Hades managed to take control of the Underworld most of the monsters were already released from the depths of Tartarus by the Titans. Still the new lord of Underworld was working diligently to put the monsters back into the pit with the available forces in the Underworld. Efforts were already being organized by the other gods to help Hades in this crucial task and it was Zeus that came up with an idea that promised much success.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Pan, the god of wild was leading a large group of Satyrs and Nymphs towards Mount Olympus thereby bringing them under the protection of Gods. They were now passing through a valley that was between two mountain chains on either side. Pan suddenly stopped as his senses detected the presence of monsters nearby.

"Be alert everyone. There are enemies close to us." Pan warned the Satyrs

The Satyrs took out their wooden flutes and clubs ready to fight if needed. Pan let out a roar that shook the valley. The sound echoed around as it reflected around among the mountains. The air before Pan shimmered as if a veil was being removed. Hiding under the illusion was a large army of monsters. Leading them was the Titan of Light Hyperion who raised his sword and let out a war cry rallying the monsters. The Titan charged towards gathered nature spirits and the monster army followed him as well and the ground shook under their charge.

"Satyrs, use your flutes." Pan commanded

Hundreds of Satyrs took out their flutes and began to play a tune in sync with each other. The nature danced to their tunes as large roots and wooden plaques burst ot of the ground catching the rushing monsters off guard and began to bind them to the ground. Some of them were dragged under the ground despite their struggle. In some cases carnivorous plants like Venus fly traps literally burst out of the earth and began to bite off the limbs from the monsters in the Titan army.

The charging Titan army halted as their front lines dissolved into chaos. The monsters struggled but to their shame they could not get out of the trap laid by the Satyrs. Hyperion stood unfazed by this turn of events. The Titan commanded several Fire Demons to set fire on the roots and plants that were holding down his army. The demons began to spit out balls of fire burning the roots and monsters alike. It was a sad sight as a significant portion of the Titan army was burned down by its own commander.

Pan used this opportunity to roar again and this time large gales of wind were produced as a result of his roar. The winds spread the red hot flames into the other parts of the Titan army burning down more monsters and buying some more time for the Satyrs and Nymphs to ready themselves. As per Pan's instruction the Satyrs and Nymphs concentrated their power into the ground. Pan also concentrated his divine power into the ground and waited for his adversaries to free themselves from the flames.

By the time the Fire Demons managed to mitigate the flames a good portion of the Titan army had been consumed by the flames. In the end the flames died down by the effort of fire demons and once again the Titan army charged towards Pan and his allies with revenge in their minds. It was then the divine power of Pan came into being. The earth split apart and a 50 foot gigantic wooden wall rose up making the Titan army charge headfirst into the thick wall. The wooden wall held strong despite the many attempts to bring it down by the monsters.

"Move out of the way you useless weaklings." Hyperion roared as he transverse through the monster army to stand near the wooden wall. He took out his golden sword and began to strengthen it with his divine energy. With a mighty swing of his sword he shattered the base of the wooden wall. Cracks began to spread along the wall and the wall began to sway uncertainly. This was the moment Pan was waiting for and he hurled a concentrated beam of divine energy right at the top of the wall. The force from the attack dislodged the wooden wall from the ground and it fell upon the heads of the Titan army with a thunderous crash. Before the Titan army could properly get out from the debris the Satyrs and Nymphs started attacking the monsters destroying them one by one.

Hyperion burned away the debris with his power and began to cut down any Satyrs he saw. The Titan was like a whirlwind of death as he cut through the Nymphs and Satyrs with little effort. Suddenly a bolt of lightning fell from the sky and struck Hyperion right at his chest blowing him away from the Nymphs and Satyrs.

Zeus flew down from the sky and struck the ground with a thunderous sound. The monsters around him were vaporized in an instant by the lightning that surrounded his body. The master bolt cackled in his hand with a hunger for more destruction.

"You were not the one to set the trap here Titan. This is our trap for you and you fell for it like a fool." Zeus insulted

Hyperion stood up with some effort as his body worked overtime to negate the aftershocks from the lightning attack.

"Don't be daft boy. You think you can take on the Titan of light and this vast army by yourself" Hyperion challenged as the monsters began to free themselves from the wooden wall and gathered behind the Titan.

"I think I can. But my teacher taught me not to seek glory in war but to always plan for victory and I would rather have victory at all cost."Zeus said calmly

Hyperion was about to educate the stupid god but he caught himself as a thunderous was slowly building up in his ears. He turned his head to the left and saw several Centaurs riding down the plain green hill with swords and axes on their hands and leading them was the son of Ouranos, Chiron. Hyperion again turned to his right as the monsters behind him warned of another army. He saw another large group of Centaurs riding down a hill from his right. As if that was not enough several golden winged human looking beings flew above the charging Centaurs armed with spears and bows.

The Olympian army executed a classic first ever flanking strike that destroyed the disorganized ranks of the Titan army. The angels rained down thousands of arrows made of light which claimed the lives of monsters left and right. The Centaurs with their momentum cut through the ranks of monsters unopposed and they began hacking down all monsters with their swords and axes.

Before Hyperion could properly grasp the situation he was forced to block a strike from Zeus's master bolt with his sword. The force behind the blow made Hyperion kneel on the ground. Zeus once again struck with the master bolt and Hyperion was further pushed into the ground by the monstrous strength of the youngest son of Kronos.

Zeus kicked Hyperion right on his chest blowing him away from the sky god. Hyperion landed upon a boulder of rock which was destroyed by the force of the Titan's impact. Zeus immediately used his master bolt and blew up the area around Hyperion. With a thunder clap the lightning struck Hyperion once again and he was consumed in a bright explosion.

As the explosion died down Hyperion was down on the ground unconscious with burn marks all along his body. Several angels flew down and bound the unconscious Titan in chains that were made of Celestial Bronze. They bowed to Zeus and flew away to Olympus with their new prisoner.

"You were right. There is a certain satisfaction in defeating an enemy thoroughly in all facets of battle." Zeus said out loud

"Your senses are sharp as ever, Zeus."Aegon complimented as he removed the magical veil around him and became visible. They watched as every single monster was cut down without mercy never allowing a single monster to escape their fate.

"I never thought I would be able to witness such a sight." Pan said as he stood with them and watched the angels drag Hyperion through the sky and disappeared among the clouds

"This is just the start my friend. Our new godly friends has yet to unleash the full might of Olympus and when they do the Titans will scatter to the four corners of the world." Aegon assured the god of wild

"The Centaurs will escort the Nymphs and Satyrs to Olympus safely." Zeus promised

"The angels will also keep a close eye upon them from the sky until they are safe. For now we must attend a council meeting among the gods. Travel safe my friend." Aegon said as he and Zeus vanished in a bright light.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Poseidon and Prometheus marched an army of Cyclopes out of the oceans and had begun destroying groups of monsters that were terrorizing the world. The Cyclopes were very effective foot soldiers as they had tough skin and completely invulnerable to fire and poison. The only thing they were vulnerable to was Celestial bronze and the monsters that they were fighting were not armed with the divine metal so they had no problem in crushing any monsters into pixie dust.

Poseidon looked at the Titan by his side. The Titan of foresight has been a very valuable ally so far as he predicted tge locations of minsters a d their numbers accurately giving their army a tactical advantage in all battles. Right now they were marching the army across the land towards a valley that Prometheus was sure filled with monsters.

It would have been impossible to sneak an army filled with Cyclops anywhere as they are ver clumsy as well as gigantic. Fortunately there was a river running close to the valley and the river god helped them to travel under water masking the sounds of Cyclops. Poseidon and Prometheus decided to scout the monster army before engaging them so they left the Cyclops on the river and observed the Titan army.

"This army is massive. Quite larger than anything we have faced yet." Poseidon commented

"Look closer Poseidon. Perses is among them and he is a dangerous Titan to face in open battle." Prometheus warned

"He is the Titan of destruction is he not?" Poseidon asked as they returned to the river

"Yes and he is very strong. He will be able to fight both of us in even footing and we will lose control of the situation if we will not be able to take out the army as well." Prometheus said

"Then we need some help." Poseidon concentrated as he swiped his hand in the air and called forth the goddess Iris. The air shimmered as a ghostly image of the goddess appeared before them.

"Poseidon, how may I help." Iris asked

"If you can, please contact my brother Hades and ask him to provide us aid. Tell him we are facing a large army of monsters that are led by the Titan of destruction, Perses." Poseidon requested

"I can inform him." Iris said as the image collapsed for some time. After a few minutes Iris appeared again.

"Hades is coming. He asks to mind the ground while you engage the Titan army." Iris said as the mist dissapeared into thin air

"Well then. What's the plan?" Poseidon asked

Prometheus thought for a while and slowly a plan formed in his mind.

**XXXXXXXX**

Perses was getting tired of waiting. Atlas, the general of Titan army was being a pain in the neck for him. Atlas always held a grudge against him as the General feared him. Atlas feared him because he was a strong Titan that could challenge Atlas on even footing. That was why Atlas had pinned him down gmhere with a useless bunch of monsters that were obviously weak. The only reason he was following that fool's command was because of his inate fear of Kronos.

He felt a change in the air but ye dismissed his instincts and went back to his favorite way of passing time, by skipping stones through water surface ofcourse. Suddenly he heard a whistling sound and he looked up into the sky on confusion. He stood up in shock as large number of huge boulders were coming straight for his position. He toook out his shield and channelled his divine energy into it and braced himself. Several rocks fell upon him and his arms shook as he strained to survive the onslaught.

The rest of the army was not so lucky and began to get crushed by the falling bouldes. Several panicking monsters began to flee towards the forests to take cover. It was then several Cyclops rushed out of the forests with uprooted trees in their hands and began striking down the monsters. Perses seeing this rushed towards the Cyclops and unleashed a wave of destructive energy that consumed the lives of several one eyed giants. The Titan was about to kill several more of them but two large waves of energy rushed at him forcing him to ise his shield to escape from the blast.

The Titan was pushed back by the blast of energy and Perses saw a trident wielding god and Prometheus.

"Traitor. You dare to strike at me." Perses screamed as he unleashed another destructive wave towards them. Poseidon caught the destructive blast with his trident and slapped it away with some effort.

"I am Poseidon, second son of Kronos. Your wrath upon this world ends today Titan." the sea god boasted as he rushed at Perses with his trident. Poseidon jumped and struck with the trident but Perses blocked it with his shield. Poseidon tested the defences of Perses by repeatedly striking with the trident all the while consciously pushing the Titan towards the river.

Perses was no slouch as he expertly weaved between each strikes with the aid of his shiekd alone. Finally Poseidon spun around and struck with the head of his trident with his full strength. Perses was blasted away but he still held on to his shield.

The Titan took out his sword from the shield and spun it around in his hand. Poseidon and Perses rished at eachother and began their duel. Meanwhile Prometheus helped the Cyclops to fight the monsters that still outnumbered them three to one.

The ground began to rumble as the earth splitted apart and the undead began to pour out and began to attack the monsters. Hades rose up from the ground and the monsters fleed at the very presence of lord of the dead. Hades took out his Stygian iron sword that serms to suck out the light by it's dark presence. The helmet of darkness stood proudly on his head filling the minds of his enemies with fear and despair. The eldest son of Kronos began to cut down anything that came close to him as he walked towards Poseidon and Perses.

Poseidon spun his trident and sumnoned a large wave from the river. The wave of water struck Perses from behind and pushed him off balance. Without wasting time Poseidon struck the Titan with the shaft of his trident. Golden Ichor spilled from the Titan's mouth from the blow but this did not bother Perses as he switched to the offensive against the sea god.

But Poseidon once again surprised Perses as he surrounded himself in a storm that was lashing out at the Titan whenever he came close tp the sea god. Perses unleashed a wave of destructive energy but a wall of darkness stood up in the path of the attack and absorbed it into the shadow.

Hades unleashed a black sickly energy at Perses and the Titan shielded himself. Hades and Poseidon began to attack the Titan together. Poseidon defended while Hades was the one to attack and eventually Hades managed to disarm Perses and stabbed the Stygian sword through the Titan's stomach. The sword zapped the strength of the Titan away and Poseidon struck the Titan on his head with his trident knocking him down.

Hades stabbed his sword into the Titan once again making Perses scream as more of his strength left the Titan. Poseidon summoned more water and Perses was surrounded by the water which began to turn into ice, trapping the Titan of destruction.

The Olympian brothers looked around to see the Titan army scattered and most of them destroyed by Prometheus and Cyclops. They also decided to lend a hand and began to pick off every moster they could get their hands on. Within an hour they managed to destroy the remaining Titan army.

"Where will we take him. It is too dangerous to keep him with the main host." Prometheus said pointing at Perses

""Perhaps it is better if he remains in the Underworld. The other Titans cannot breach my realm easily." Hades suggested

"Then it is better to keep him a prisoner in the Underworld brother." Poseidon agreed

With a bright light a ghostly image of godess Iris appeared.

"Zeus asks for your presence. A great council is being held in Mount Olympus. Titans and gods are welcomed to attend." Iris informed as she disappeared in a flash of light

"The first ever cuncil meeting in Olympus. It seems the construction of place is over." Hades commnted with a hint of surprise

"The Winter solstice is beginning. So the meeting is more significant than just a regular meeting. Olympus is built considering the sun as a focal point. So Winter solstice and Sumer solstice will be important fofor thr gods to meet in Olympus to focus their power from the mountain to envelope the world." Prometheus said

"First we must organise the army and let them rest for a while. Then we can go to Olympus." Poseidon said

The Cyclops began to organise their ranks and began to retreat back to the river while Hades went back to the Underworld with his army and a new prisoner.


	8. Summer Solstice

**MOUNT OLYMPUS**

Hestia walked to the very edge of Mount Olympus and she found the spot was already taken by her brother's mentor and friend, Aegon.

"I see that you are enjoying the view." She said as she stood by the edge and observed the world from the highest peak

"Yes. It is very majestic and peaceful even when a war is being waged to determine the fate of the world." Aegon responded casting a sideways glance at the eldest Olympian goddess

"I never thanked you for helping me and my siblings escape our fate." Hestia thanked him

"It would have happened regardless of my help. I merely gave your brother the tools he needed and the rest was his doing." Aegon said

"Still you have my thanks. I have heard Zeus has won a great victory today." Hestia commented

"Yes. The Titan, Hyperion has been captured and his army has been destroyed by the combined for forces of Satyrs and Centaurs. He has a knack for good strategy and leadership." Aegon complimented

"Something which he learned from you. So that brings me to the crux of the matter. Why are you pushing him into the position of leadership? You could have easily convinced the other Gods and Titans to crown you as King instead you are supporting Zeus as King. Why?" Hestia asked

"You are right. I could become the King of Gods as I have the support and power to lead but I cannot and I don't want to. I am the Sun God and the closer the Earth gets to the Sun the harder it is for the world to survive. Similarly, it is difficult for me to stay on Earth for an extended period of time because I have to restrain most of my powers to a great extent to interact with the world without endangering it. My duties are in the Upper Heavens and that is the only world that I wish to rule." Aegon explained as he turned to Hestia with a smile

They were interrupted by the arrival of Aphrodite.

"I see you have made the acquaintance of my brother, Hestia." Aphrodite glided towards them and took Aegon's hand in a vice grip

"Aphrodite, it is good to see you." Hestia said awkwardly

"It is good to see you as well, Hestia. Hera has been asking for you." Aphrodite said with a wink

"Oh, then I probably should see her now." with a small bow she immediately departed leaving the twins alone

"She has her eyes on you dear brother of mine." Aphrodite said with a tinkling laughter

"Don't be ridiculous, sister. Unless of course, you interfered using your powers." Aegon accused her

"I do no such thing. Do you think I would meddle with my own twin's love life?" Aphrodite asked with a mock hurt

"I don't know. You tell me." Aegon folded his hands and looked expectantly at her

"Is it a problem? Hestia is an Olympian and if you marry her you will have a strong bond with the Olympians." Aphrodite pointed out

"Perhaps. But I don't think there is a need for that now. Our focus must be on destroying the Titans. The rest can wait Until that is dealt with please don't play your games." Aegon requested her

"Very well. But once the war is over all bets are off." Aphrodite pointedly looked at him

"Fine." Aegon agreed reluctantly

"Now let's go attend that council meeting you were so eager about." Aphrodite said as she dragged him away to the meeting

**XXXXX**

Zeus found all his siblings along with Prometheus, Metis, Aegon, Aphrodite, the three Hecatonchires and Pan.

"Since we are all here let's start with thanking the Hecatonchires (Hundred-handed ones) who are aiding the construction of Olympus. Now all that is left is to forge the thrones of power." Zeus began

"Lord Aegon freed us from Tartarus and gave us home and respect and we have befriended Lord Zeus during his training and he respected us and treated us like family. This is the least we could do." Briareos, one of the Hundred-Handed ones said

"With Olympus completed why not forge the thrones as well." Hades asked

"We may have dealt defeat after defeat upon the Titans but they are still capable of defeating us. Their base of power has yet to crumble and if we create the thrones now that will be a target for the Titans." Aegon warned the others

"Lord Aegon is correct. The thrones will be too much great a target for the Titans." Aegon warned

"Aegon is correct. We will have to transfer a portion of our divine energy and soul into our seat of powers and the Titans can easily target that. Right now our advantage is that the Titans will have to protect Othrys and at the same time fight our armies. If we create our own seat of powers here we will be forced to protect Olympus. This means we will lose the advantage we have over the Titans as we will be exposing our weak spot." Zeus pointed out

"Maybe that is not such a bad idea." Metis commented as she went into deep thought

"What are you suggesting? Didn't you listen to what the others were saying? Creating the seat of powers will be a target for the Titans to weaken us. Are you really the Titaness of Wisdom or is it stupidity?" Hera snarked as she never liked Metis who strutted around Olympus pike she owned it

"I have no hearing problems. I heard what the others were saying but there is one thing that you are forgetting. So long as the Titans do not engage completely in battle they can drag this war for centuries while the Olympian forces will be exhausted. They have an army of monsters while our army is filled with nature spirits that will fall permanently in battle. No matter what if the Titans manage to drag this war Olympus will lose in the end. Perhaps Kronos will be able to drag the war until the Earth mother is awake and that will spell doom for all of us." Metis explained

"You are correct. But what does this have to do with the creation of seat of powers?" Poseidon asked curiously

"Like Aegon said the thrones will be a valuable target for the Titans and that means Kronos will unleash his full army and all the Titans to ensure the destruction of Olympus. I thought these victories were because we were very precise in our planning but we are not. It was Kronos who was planning and outsmarted us. All this time he was fortifying Othrys with the largest army the world has ever seen. He knows that we have to destroy the seat of powers of the Titans to dislodge them from their power and influence. Creating the thrones in Olympus will force Kronos to target them directly and send his forces here. We can destroy their forces in a single fight and take down Othrys easily and quickly." Metis advised

"It is a bold move for sure but keep in mind that Kronos is not a fool. He will not throw his full forces at us without a plan. He will make sure we are engaged elsewhere." Aegon reminded them

"Kronos is devious. There is a reason he is called the Crooked One. He will plan around this move but he is also arrogant and prideful. He will look weak among the other Titans if he doesn't attack Olympus to destroy the seats of power. So long as there us a solid strategy I believe we can ensure victory. I support what Metis is suggesting." Prometheus said his piece

"In that case, we will formulate a strategy to ensure the Titan army will crumble in the siege of Olympus and at the same time we must ensure the safety of Olympus." Zeus mused

"I can plan a strategy and create defences to ensure Olympus becomes impenetrable." Metis suggested

"I for one do not think that it is a good idea to just go with her plan." Hera said as she glared at Metis

"Don't forget Metis is the reason why all my siblings are free from Kronos. She helped me trick Kronos and I trust her judgement." Zeus proclaimed making Hera scowl and Metis smiled in triumph

"Then we are in agreement. The seats of power must be forged in Olympus soon and I believe the Hundred Handed ones will be able to accomplish this task in a timely manner." Zeus liked at Briareos and his two brothers

"That raises the question of numbers. I mean how many number of thrones should be there in the council?" Hades asked

"For now I suggest six thrones for the six children of Kronos. Further additions can be done after the war is over." Aegon interjected before anyone else could say anything

"I agree with that. It will be better that way." Prometheus supported Aegon's suggestion with a knowing look

"In that case, I will be needing the help of Leto to set up traps around Olympus." Metis said

"There are certain rituals to be done before installing the seat of powers. The next Summer Solstice will be the ideal time for the thrones to be ready." Briareos informed the council

"Then we will wait till next Summer Solstice. Until then we will do our best to destroy the Titan army before it can form up and prove to be a nuisance for the world." Zeus declared and everyone agreed with a nod

"If there is nothing further to discuss this council meeting is dismissed." Zeus declared and one by one the Gods and Titans began to teleport out of the room.

**MOUNT OTHRYS**

Iapetus was one of the eldest Titan that was conceived by Ouranos and Gaea. After Kronos cut down Ouranos he has been in charge of the Underworld and kept the monsters and all prisoners in check. He was also responsible for guarding the sleeping Primordial Gods in the pit like Nyx, Gaea and Tartarus. But now the upstart God, Hades managed to usurp his position as the warden of Underworld in a matter of days. He was right now at the foot of Mount Othrys and he was hesitating whether or not to meet his younger brother and king, Kronos. It was surely going to be a difficult meeting and he knew Kronos trusted him more than any of his siblings. He was about to turn back when he came face to face with his son, Atlas.

"Father, this is a surprise. I thought you would still be in the Underworld." Atlas asked in surprise

"The Underworld has fallen. Hades managed to defeat me and take control of the dead spirits. The very darkness clings to him like a new bride. I have never felt anything like this. It was as if I felt I am mortal and feared for my soul in his presence. These gods are powerful enough to prove a real challenge. This war will not be easy for us." Iapetus said with a downcast look

"Lord Kronos will not be happy. I too am bearing bad news. Hyperion has been defeated in the field and taken prisoner." Atlas said with a troubled look

"This is madness. How come these Gods start to overcome the Titans like this. They have no prior experience and yet they are outsmarting and defeating us in every aspect. If this is how it is going to be we will be hard-pressed to prevail against them." Iapetus said with a healthy amount of fear

"Don't worry father. I think Lord Kronos has a plan. Otherwise, he would not have asked me to concentrate the bulk of our army here in Othrys. Let's go and meet him." Atlas consoled Iapetus and together they climbed the mountain

They found Kronos all alone in the throne room spinning his scythe on one hand while the other was trying to crush the throne's arm.

"Lord Kronos." Iapetus and Atlas bowed

"I see you have abandoned your post in the Underworld, Iapetus. Is there any reason why that is?" Kronos asked

"Forgive me, brother. I failed to hold the Underworld. Your eldest son Hades managed to defeat me and wrest control of the Underworld from me. As of this moment, we will not be able to call any more monsters from Tartarus." Iapetus said with a downcast look. He waited for the inevitable explosion of rage from the Titan of Time but there was none. He cautiously looked up and saw a pensive look on the Titan's face.

"Tell me something Iapetus. When you fought Hades did you happen to see any weapons with a strong aura?" Kronos asked curiously

"He carried a sword brother but it was just Celestial Bronze but he had a helmet on his head and whenever I tried to take a good look at him it felt like my immortal soul was being ripped in two. I felt the urge to flee and my hands shook like never before." Iapetus admitted with a shiver

"Then my suspicions are correct. The Hundred Handed ones have forged powerful weapons for the Gods. These weapons amplify their power to an unprecedented level." Kronos mused as he sat straight in his throne

"Hyperion has also been defeated and taken prisoner, Lord Kronos. Some of pour spies reported Zeus was wielding a lightning bolt as a weapon." Atlas reported

"It does not matter whether they have powerful weapons. I have managed to find a way to destroy the Gods." Kronos smirked

"How my lord?" Atlas asked curiously

"The fates have delivered me a prophecy. We must find the Ophiotaurus and burn its entrails which will make us stronger than the Gods even with their weapons. Once we burn its entrails we will achieve the power to destroy the gods." Kronos laughed wickedly

"Are you sure about this brother? The Ophiotaurus is a creature born from Gaea and Ouranos. It may look like a monster with it's half bull and serpent look but the creature is pure and mother will not be happy if we use it for something like this." Iapetus warned

"The creature is innocent and pure and because of that sacrificing it will grant us great power. Atlas, send out our best trackers and find the creature. The sooner we find it the sooner we can launch a full assault on the gods." Kronos smirked viciously

While all this was happening another pair of ears was listening into this conversation and became alarmed by the direction this was going. Mnemosyne, the Titaness of memory became disgusted by Kronos and his cruelty. The only reason she had stayed and supported him was because he was her sibling. Perhaps it was time she chose a side that was comfortable for her, she thought. A bright light consumed her and she teleported away from Othrys.


	9. Siege of Othrys

Pan was troubled by the recent events as the war was spiralling out of control. The Titan armies are now carrying out mass burnings of forests and blocking the flow of rivers in the mainland. The chopped up trees we're used to build dams to stop the flow of rivers and thereby creating droughts across the land claiming the lives of animals and nature spirits alike. Zeus has helped with rains to fill up the river bed full of water but that also caused the threat of floods where the rivers are blocked. It has become very dangerous for dryads, nymphs and any other nature spirits to travel the mainland.

The last three years of the war had seen the Olympian supporters get defeated as the Titan armies have carried out attacks using Hellhounds. The creatures of shadow and darkness were very useful to strike quickly and disappear before they could respond. With this hit and run tactics, the Titans have managed to even the field and stop the rate of victories that the Olympian armies enjoyed in the start.

The fact that those who were suffering were those under his protection was not lost on him. This was why he was about to seek the help of someone that would actually able to help him and that was Aegon. He found the Sun God with goddess Hestia and Iris at the very edge of Mount Olympus.

"Forgive me for intruding Lord Aegon but I would like to have a quick word about an urgent matter." Pan said as he walked towards them

"I understand, Lord Pan. Your forests are being targeted by the Titan army and the nature spirits are suffering from constant attacks under the cover of night." Aegon said

"Then surely you can help me. The danger these monsters from Tartarus pose to my domain and children are profound and it will affect the world tremendously." Pan said as he looked between the god and two goddesses

"We understand your plight Lord Pan but the fact of the matter is this is a diversion devised by the Titan King. If the Olympian army moves from the mountain then the seat of powers of the Gods will be vulnerable." Hestia said

"Since installing those thrones you Gods have been all about protecting your seats. You don't care about the damage that is being done across the world." Pan became angry

"Please don't be angry with the Olympians, Pan. Creating the seat of powers will inevitably change them and we knew that. They have put a portion of their soul into the thrones and that is going to be difficult for them to work around for some time. Give them some time to adjust after that they will be restored to their previous selves." Aegon said trying to break any hard feelings

"The more time we waste means more lives are lost." Pan said as he became sullen

"I am sorry that we couldn't properly respond to the Titans Lord Pan. It was not deliberately done but we were actually busy trying to track a creature that the Titans were after." Iris said

"I don't understand." Pan looked confused

"We are dealing with the Crooked One, Lord Pan. He has plans within plans. I am sorry to say that the Titans have the tactical advantage right now. Kronos unleashed a portion of his armies to terrorize and burn down forests with coordinated attacks. These attacks happen under the domain of night using the children of the night like Hellhounds and other shadow creatures. This makes us unable to respond effectively while protecting the newly erected thrones of Olympus. That is actually what Kronos wants us to believe while his true target is something else. Lady Iris, if you may..." Aegon explained as he looked at Iris earnestly

Iris waved her hand and a rainbow formed over the most that spread across the place and an image of a lake shimmered into existence in the air.

"Moooo..." They all heard this sound and soon a creature with the body of half-bull half-serpent surfaced over the waters while it swam around without a care in the world

"What is this creature?" Pan asked in confusion

"This is the Ophiotaurus. It is not well known in the world as it keeps a low profile and can be rarely seen by anyone. It is born from Gaia and Ouranos. The creature is pure and innocent to an extent if anyone manages to sacrifice its entails to fire then a terrible power will be granted to the one who does the deed. I believe the Titans are after this creature and sacrificing it will grant them the power needed to destroy the Gods." Aegon informed them

"How is that possible?" Pan asked in surprise

"There is great power within innocent beings. The Ophiotaurus is inherently a pure creature and anyone who sacrifices its entails will be absorbing the latent powers that are imbued within it. The power of two Primordials are within the creature and what a terrible power it holds. The Titans have unleashed destruction across the world to let them sacrifice this creature without our interference. To acquire the power one must sacrifice the entire entails. So, by distracting us Kronos will be able to empower himself or someone he trusts to destroy the Olympian Gods. This is their plan." Aegon concluded

"If that is the case then why not just capture the creature." Pan asked

"It is not that simple. It senses negative emotions very easily and my aura is too much in sync with the creature as I am born from the vengeance of Ouranos. It must be someone with a level head and a calm mind and I was hoping Hestia will do this." Aegon suggested as he turned towards the Goddess of Hearth

"Me? I don't know whether that us a good idea." Hestia said as she chuckled awkwardly

"You can Lady Hestia." Iris encouraged

"If you can take over and deal with the Ophiotaurus then that will free me to deal with the Titan army. You are the only Olympian that has successfully managed to sync with your seat of power. Until all the gods have done that they are vulnerable and I can't protect them and lure the Ophiotaurus out at the same time." Aegon said as he looked earnestly at Hestia

"I will try my best." Hestia finally agreed

"Lady Iris will keep watch over you while I hope Lord Pan will assist you with taming the Ophiotaurus." Aegon said as he looked at the two gods

"I would be honoured to assist you, Lady Hestia." Iris said with a smile

"I will do my best to help you as well Lady Hestia." Pan assured her

"What will you do Aegon?" Hestia asked curiously

"I believe it is time I pay a visit to Othrys and greet our Titan friends." Aegon said with a smile as he became consumed in a golden light and blasted away disappearing among the clouds as he travelled to the Upper Heavens.

**XXXXX**

Tecton was the general of armies of Upper Heavens. It had taken him several long decades of training to prove that he was the best to lead the Angels into the war that his Lord was preparing for. He dearly hoped they were going to win the fight against the monsters that have been released from Tartarus by themselves without the aid of their Lord because he was sure the Titans will be swarming Lord Aegon the moment he arrived at the battlefield. It was for this reason that some of the angels came up with a way to increase the power of Lord Aegon.

It was well known that the Solarium metal had magical properties far better than the Celestial Bronze. Unlike the Celestial Bronze, the Solarium has very good healing properties when imbued with their divine energies. This led some of the angels to further research the metal and they found out when the metal charged with the divine energy of an angel or a god is immersed in water for three days the water gets turned into a viscous fluid that can heal any wounds by pouring it over the wound.

They were still researching with the metal but Lord Aegon somehow got a notion to use the metal in a very dangerous way. Well, Tecton was not going to question his Lord again but he was very much worried about what was going to happen. Still, he did his job and had set up all the necessary items in a secluded chamber in the palace. He was now just waiting for Lord Aegon to show up.

"I don't know whether this is a sound idea Tecton. Anything can happen with this procedure." one of the angels that prepared the chamber said to him

"I hope this works. Since Lord Aegon is a God this might just work." Tecton assured the other angels

Before anyone could respond Aegon walked into the room flanked by two other Angels.

"I hope everything is ready as per my instructions." Aegon inquired as he looked around the chamber

"Everything is ready, my lord. Are you sure you want to proceed with this procedure Lord Aegon? Tecton asked hesitantly

"Don't worry Tecton. I know what I am doing. Let's begin." Aegon said

"Please unruffle your wings and lie face down on that stone table," Tecton said

Aegon did as he was told. As he laid down his hands and legs were bound by chains and the angels made sure to hold him down as well. The angels removed his armour and began to inject needles into his spine. There were metallic tubes connected with the needles and slowly they began to pour molten Solarium into the tubes. The only reason that the tubes and the needles didn't get damaged was because they were made up of Celestial Bronze.

Aegon felt a searing pain on his back as the molten metal cane in contact with his spine and soon he was screaming uncontrollably.

"My Lord use your light and channel it through your body. We will take care of the rest." One of the angels that were overseeing the procedure said

Aegon did as he was told and began to draw power from his domain and channelled his Light along his body. The Angels also began to imbued his body with their own light and his pain eased as his own natural regeneration began to accelerate. Slowly the Solarium began to seep into his bones meanwhile Aegon began to take long gulps of Nectar to ensure his energy levels never went down at any point.

"Now is the crucial stage, my Lord. You have to project as much energy as you can and let your body be at a high temperature. Never let the metal solidify until we say so." One of the Angels advice as they began to increase their own energy output

For hours this continued as the Angels poured over the molten Solarium into Aegon's body. But finally, all their hard work paid off as the feathery wings of Aegon began to slowly change into that of metal.

"My Lord, you may now start to slowly cap in your energy output." Tecton commented

Aegon did as he was told and began to diminish his aura bit by bit until he completely reigned it in.

The Angels also stopped infusing their energy into Aegon. As the light died down they watched the Solarium was still spreading across the wings of Aegon despite cutting off the energy flow.

"Your physiology has adapted the metal into your body, my Lord. Now all that is left is for the process to complete and then we can analyse how this addition will affect you." One of the Angels said

"Is there any chance this will become a problem?" Tecton asked

"No general. The initial danger has passed. Lord Aegon's body has clearly accepted the metal into his system. There is nothing to worry about now but still, I recommend Lord Aegon remain under our observation." another Angel suggested

"I think I will be staying here for a while Tecton. Make sure that our troops are ready by tomorrow early morning." Aegon commanded

"Yes, my Lord." Tecton nodded and left the chamber

**XXXXX The next day XXXXX**

Aegon slowly opened his eyes and he found himself inside the chamber. He stood up and flexed his body. He was expecting some resistance from his body but he felt quite great. In fact, he felt more strong and powerful than ever before. He felt as if he could take on an entire army of Titans by himself. The power that was surging through his body was truly euphoric and it was really making him overconfident. To distract himself he began to examine his body and found there were some startling changes.

For one his muscles have become very much strengthened than before. He didn't know the extent of his strength but he felt as if he could just topple a few mountains by his physical strength alone. Then there was his glowing wings. They had completely changed to a metallic form but he didn't feel any weight with this new addition. He ran his hand through his wings and felt the metallic surface. It felt smooth but the tip of the feathers was deadly sharp. He folded his wings to his back and they dissipated into light particles. With a smile, he walked out of the chamber leaving a group of angels who were sleeping on the floor.

He didn't have to walk too far before he ran into Tecton in the hallways.

"My Lord, you are awake?" Tecton asked in surprise

"Awake and ready for the assault on Othrys. In fact, I feel as if I should just rush in and cut Kronos and the rest of his brood into fine little pieces. Come on." Aegon enthusiastically said as he walked to the armoury with a spring in his steps

Tecton quickly caught up with him.

"My Lord, are you sure this assault should happen today? We can postpone it to a later date when you are more familiar with your powers." Tecton suggested

"No. This has to happen today. Concentrate your efforts in destroying the Titan army. I will deal with the Titans." Aegon said as he continued to walk towards the armoury undeterred

Tecton sighed and reluctantly followed after Aegon.

**MOUNT OTHRYS**

Krios, the Titan of Constellations and Stars was getting ready to deliver a report of the success of the Titan army of last night's raid. This time they had taken some prisoners mostly wood nymphs. After all, his Titan brothers needed some form of amusement and these nymphs were going to provide that whether they like it or not. He managed to tie all the nymphs in a long chain and he pulled the prisoners with him as he climbed the mountain. The rest of the monster army consisting of Hellhounds and Fire demons were also settling themselves to take a break from the burnings and fighting that they partook last night.

As Krios climbed up towards the palace with the nymphs in chains he saw Iapetus climbing down.

"Look here, brother. I managed to catch some entertainment for tonight." Krios said as he shook his chin held hand to emphasis the point

Iapetus was about to comment but he had to shield his eyes as the cover of darkness was suddenly lifted and the morning sun appeared in the sky is hiring the beginning of a new day. The Titan was not the only one that was caught flat-footed. All the monsters were also suffering from the glare of the Sun.

Iapetus didn't know what happened exactly but he was blasted off from the mountainside as a tremendous force struck him across his body with a blink of an eye and he blacked out.

Krios managed to shield himself by surrounding himself with an energy shield as his instincts screamed of danger. Thankfully the blast was not targeting him as it hit Iapetus square in the chest and Krios saw his brother get blasted off a long distance.

"We are under attack." Krios managed to scream but it was for nought

An ocean of arrows began to rain down upon the army and began claiming the lives of hundreds of Hellhounds. The screams of monsters filled the air as arrows continued to claim lives left and right.

Krios panicked and looked around for the enemy but there was no one on sight. Then he began to hear a strange sound of flapping wings. At first, he thought that was just a figment of his imagination but pretty soon all the chaos among the army stopped as they all heard the same sound and then there was utter chaos as Angels flew into the monster army and began to cut them down without any mercy. It was as if the sky itself had fallen over the Titan army as the numerically superior Titan army became crushed by the initial assault.

Krios pushed away the wood nymphs to the side and was about to rally the monsters back into a defensive formation when a huge beam of light struck just before him stopping his movement.

"Hello brother. Did you miss me." Aegon taunted as he brandished his spear as the light field down around him

"You have made a grave mistake by attacking the home of Titans puny God. Your end will be by my hand." Krios screamed as he took out an axe and charged at Aegon like a mad man

Aegon blocked the overhead strike by Krios with his spear. The ground shook under the strength of the blow but Aegon didn't feel anything. With a smirk, he twisted his spear deflecting the axe to his left and over his right shoulder he quickly struck Krios on his cheek with the spear.

Krios screamed as his flesh became burnt by the contact of the spear. He quickly swiped his axe aiming to take out the left leg if Aegon but at the last second the God just raised his leg. Krios dodged to his left as the spear almost struck his knee. Before he could recover the tip of the spear came straight for his eye. Krios deflected with his axe and sparks flew as the weapons came into contact.

The next few minutes were the hardest moments in Krios's long immortal life. He was quickly forced into a defensive position as his opponent went into full attack mode. He tried his best to defend against the onslaught of attacks but frankly, he was having a very bad time. With every second that passed the speed and strength of Aegon was only increasing.

Aegon was having the time of his life. He didn't know why but his body was filled with an absurd amount of power and he could feel that it was only raising to new heights as this battle raged on. He admitted that Krios was an able and worthy opponent to have but Aegon quickly switched from his absurd power strokes to quick precise jabs with the tip of his spear. The change in tactics quickly caught Krios off-guard and Aegon quickly capitalised on this opportunity as he jumped and a quick jab to the Titan's shoulder found its mark as his spear punched through the armour into his enemies shoulder. Golden Ichor flew out of the wound like a river and the Titan fell to his knees. Aegon didn't wait for anything else and quickly stabbed the Titan right on his chest. He channelled his energy through his spear and the Titan immediately caught fire and began to get burned. With one Titan down he turned towards the other one.

Iapetus groggily stood up and his head was spinning. He couldn't see anything clearly for a minute and he stumbled over a rock and fell face-first into the ground. He struggled for some time until he finally managed to stand by supporting himself using a nearby boulder. As his vision cleared he saw a golden spear right before him and that was the last thing he saw as the first punched through his heart pinning him to the boulder. A huge fire quickly consumed Iapetus ending him and sending his remains to Tartarus.

This was the scene that greeted Atlas and the reinforcements that he was leading to attack the enemy forces. Seeing his father getting burned away made the Titan mad with hatred. With a roar that shook the battlefield, Atlas rushed down the mountain aiming his spear and shield at Aegon.

Seeing this Aegon smiled. He raised his hand and his spear dislodged from the boulder and returned back into his hand. He spun the spear in his right hand and from one end he channelled aa massive amount of energy at Atlas.

A red hot beam of laser blasted away from the spear and aiming to claim the life of the charging Titan. Atlas quickly put his Celestial Bronze shield upfront and braced himself. The energy beam struck true on the shield and despite the strength of Atlas he was being steadily pushed back. Also, the shield was becoming hot and difficult to hold.

Atlas tried to roll away from the energy beam but the beam followed him to the new position and he was once again forced to defend himself with the shield. His shield was becoming red hot and his arm was already getting burned by holding onto the shield for a long time. He looked behind and saw that the monsters that came with him were looking dumb and staying behind him doing nothing.

"Attack you, dumb morons. Attack." Atlas ordered the monsters and that jolted out the monster and with screeching war cry they charged

The rushing monsters made Aegon stop his assault on Atlas and shifted his attention to the monsters. The tip of his spear suddenly became consumed by a golden flame. It grew to the size of a football and he released the flame at the monsters. The effect was immediate as the battlefield before Aegon became consumed by flames burning away all the Hellhounds. The fire demons managed to manipulate the flames and escape the worst of burns and charged into Aegon.

Aegon was ready for that as he struck a demon right across its head with the tip of his spear. The force behind the blow broke its neck and it fell and dissolved into golden dust. Another reason jumped at Aegon but he caught the monster with his spear stabbing it through the stomach making it scream in pain. He threw the monster at three rushing monsters breaking their charge. Two monsters tried to flank him and he kept his spear horizontal to his body and two energy beams blasted away from the two ends of his spear punching a hole through the monsters killing them instantly.

Aegon suddenly sensed a large build-up of energy and he quickly stabbed his spear into the ground and surrounded himself with an energy barrier. Not moment later a tremendous force struck the barrier. The ground beneath Aegon shattered under the onslaught of power but his barrier held true but he felt another build-up of energy. He didn't want to test his limits here as he had other goals to accomplish so he unruffled his wings and with a mighty flap he became airborne.

Atlas smiled in satisfaction as his second attack managed to break through the barrier and consumed the Sun God in his destructive wave of energy. But his supposed victory was short-lived as he saw a glint of gold and he felt hand quickly crush his face. Atlas felt himself being lifted off his feet and the next thing he knew he was being thrown through a boulder. His back arched as the hard rock shattered under the force of his fall and he rolled along the ground shattering more rocks until finally, he managed to arrest his momentum by stabbing his sword into the ground.

Atlas didn't get a moment to catch his breathe as Aegon was upon him swinging his spear. He managed to catch the first strike from Aegon with his sword but his hands shook from the power behind the blow. Again and again, Atlas had to defend himself from the onslaught of attacks from the Sun God.

Aegon tested the defences of Atlas with a series of jabs until finally, he managed to press the tip of his spear into the flat of Atlas's sword and lock it in place as he pressed the sword with the Titan's body. He looked at the wide eyes of the Titan and released an energy blast from the tip of his spear. Atlas was blown away from the mountain itself by the power behind the blast as it was too close to the Titan's body.

Aegon looked up and saw a Titan with a long scythe in his hand observing him. Without further delay, he flew to the top of the mountain.

**XXXXX**

Tecton had his doubts before the battle but thankfully there was no problem so far. His major fear was that there would be storm spirits that were loyal to the Titans in Othrys. Strangely they were absent here and he feared a surprise attack anytime but so far it never happened.

In the absence of storm spirits, the Angels had the air superiority and they were able to pick out any troublesome monsters with their bows. The ground forces were also fairing well as they had managed to box in the monsters inside a circle and was steadily slaughtering them.

Tecton was troubled when he looked at Lord Aegon. So far only three Titans had shown themselves and his Lord had managed to defeat them without any help. But there was a question that was nagging him. Where did all the other Titans go to?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another Titan at the very top of Mount Othrys. He saw Lord Aegon fly towards the Titan at breakneck speed all the while burning everything in his path. It was a wonderful sight to see as the place that signified the power of Titans was burning like there was a forest fire and a long line of fire was now reaching towards the very top as his lord few over the hordes of monsters and setting them on fire. With the army of Light doing its job perfectly he could afford to turn his attention to his Lord for the time being.

**XXXXX**

Aegon glided through the air smoothly as he covered ground rapidly towards the Titan king leaving a trail of burnt ground and half-cooked monsters in his wake. Within seconds he reached the top of Othrys and he swung his spear at Kronos. The Titan of Time blocked his strike with his scythe and began exerting his divine energy.

"The last time you were here you showed me your true form. Well, let me return the courtesy now." Kronos said as a brilliant light consumed the Titan and Aegon were forced to shield himself using his own energy. Even with that protection, Aegon was blasted off into the sky by the release of the Titan king's true form.

When Aegon regained his balance he saw the true form of Kronos for the first time. The Titan's skin was red as blood with a face that had horns pointing straight up. With eyes as black as night, the Titan had claws for hands. The sheer energy that the Titan expelling was enormous and Aegon realised this was a fight that he could not win without unleashing his own true form. But his hubris got the better of him as he rushed at the King of Titans in his diminished state.

The moment Aegon neared the Kronos everything around the world vegan to get slowed down and the Titan's scythe came dangerously close to his heart. At the last moment Aegon took on his true form and the resulting wave of energy managed to push the trajectory of the Scythe to change somewhat but it still scored a hit as it cut into his flesh but the wound was not deep. The pain was unbearable even if it was not a deep wound as the Scythe was made to weaken the soul of a Primordial God. The pain distracted Aegon and he was blasted away by Kronos with an energy induced punch.

Aegon fell into the battlefield and his form incinerated most of the surviving monsters in a matter of seconds.

"We will retreat, Tecton. We have done what we are here for." Aegon said as Tecton came to support him

"Retreat...Retreat..." Tecton called out and the Angels began to teleport out one by one

Some angels released the Nymphs from their bonds and took them away and flew into the sky.

"My Lord are you alright?" Tecton asked in worry as he saw the pained look on Aegon's face

"My vision is blurring. The Scythe touched my body. It is affecting my soul. Take me to Olympus and call back Hestia. Her flames..." Aegon lost consciousness before completing the sentence and Tecton didn't waste any time as he teleported away in a ray of light leaving behind a burning Othrys.

**MOUNT OLYMPUS**

Aphrodite and Demeter were walking in the nearly grown garden that Demeter had grown by her own powers.

"This is a wonderful addition to this dreadful place. I can feel the Love flowing in the air like a gentle stream." Aphrodite exclaimed as she spun around and breathed in deeply

"Can you believe when I suggested creating a garden Hades mocked me?" Demeter complained to her friend

"Men. They are all the same. They have no taste of the finer things in life. The beauty and peace of this place can never be understood by them. The passion it takes to give life to all these flowers are outside their understanding. Don't worry about them. I like this place." Aphrodite commented as she glided her hands through the leaves of a bushy plant

Their peaceful bonding moment was interrupted by a flash of light. They saw a clearly unconscious Aegon being supported by an Angel who was struggling to hold the Sun God and his weapon at the same time.

"Brother..." Aphrodite rushed towards them closely followed by Demeter

"Lady Aphrodite please help. He is wounded." Tecton struggled to say

Aphrodite supported Aegon and helped to carry him to healing bed.

"What happened to him?" Demeter asked

"We attacked Mount Othrys. Lord Aegon was wounded by the Scythe of Kronos." Tecton said as he pushed in his own energy into Aegon

"Oh no. Did Aegon say anything before he lost his consciousness?" Aphrodite asked

"He said something about Lady Hestia's flames." Tecton answered as he helped Demeter to take off the armour Aegon was wearing. They saw the wound and it was bleeding Ichor like a river. Demeter placed her hand on the wound.

"The wound is not fatal to his body but it is siphoning his energy at an absurd rate." Demeter observed

"Of course. The Scythe was made to shatter the soul of Ouranos. It is too powerful that even a small cut by it can become fatal. We have to find Hestia quickly. Her flames might be able to heal him." Aphrodite said

"I will look for her." Demeter said as she rushed out of the chamber

"Don't worry brother. You will be fine." Aphrodite murmured as she kissed Aegon's forehead lovingly and waited by his bedside as other angels came in and tried to heal her brother


	10. Seven days to win or fade

**OLYMPUS**

"Why is he not recovering even after we have poured nectar down his throat and over his wounds?" Aphrodite asked in panic as she observed the pale face of Aegon

"That's because his body has already healed itself but the attack of Kronos affected his soul. Do remember that the scythe of Kronos affects the soul and even a primordial God, like Ouranos never managed to heal himself. The fact that Aegon has managed to hold himself this long is because of Lady Hestia's fire and its ability to heal the wound." Prometheus said as that was the conclusion that he arrived after observing the bedridden Aegon

"I should have been there with him." Zeus blamed himself for the situation. If he and his siblings were not out of commission then Aegon would not have attacked Othrys alone

"Aegon will need some time to recover his strength and restore his soul. The only thing that we can do right now is to not waste the opportunity Lord Aegon has brought us. The Titan army is scattered by the attack of Aegon and his army. We must use this glaring weakness to take out the rest of the Titans." Hades suggested

"Unfortunately we have another problem on our hands." Iris said as she and the Titaness Leto entered the chamber together with worry etched on their faces

"What do you mean lady Iris?" Poseidon asked as he had a strange feeling this was bad news

"Before lord Aegon's attack on Othrys, he had entrusted me with watching over a creature born from the union of Ouranos and Gea. It is called the Ophiotaurus and lord Aegon was of the opinion that the Titans may use it as a sacrifice to boost their power to overcome the Olympian gods. Right now Coeus, Crius and Menoetius have captured the creature. If they sacrifice the creature's entrails to fire then our cause will be doomed."

The news brought by Iris troubled the gods and their Titan allies.

"Our only chance at winning against Kronos is because of the prophecy that Ouranos delivered saying that the children of Kronos will overthrow him. By sacrificing the entrails of Ophiotaurus, Kronos can circumvent that prophecy." Prometheus mused grimly

"The name crooked one is apt for Kronos." Hera murmured as the predicament they found themselves in began to sink in.

"I am sorry to say that I have more bad news." Hecate said as the goddess of magic entered the chamber drawing the attention of Gods and Titans alike

"What has happened lady Hecate?" Zeus asked in concern

"Lord Pan contacted me and informed that the Titan army burning the land has begun to withdraw back to Othrys." Hecate said

"Isn't that a good thing?" Demeter asked confused

"Yes but the reason they are pulling back is because they no longer need to draw our attention to the Titan army. We will be occupied by the threat of Typhon." Hecaumte said and there was frosty silence that descended into the room

"Kronos unleashed Typhon?" Prometheus asked incredulously while his hands shook from fright at the very thought of the hundred-headed monster being free

"That monster will destroy everything in its path. It won't care whether you are a Titan or God. It is just a monster of pure destruction." Leto whispered with fright

"Don't fall for that trap."

They all heard a voice groan out and all their eyes locked on to a wide-awake Aegon who struggled to sit up. Hestia and Aphrodite immediately helped him to sit upon the bed.

"Don't overexert yourself." Hestia admonished him

"Just let me out of this closed-off room. I will heal faster under steady sunlight." Aegon said as he struggled to stand up from the bed. Hestia and Aphrodite helped him up from the bed and slowly they began moving out of the chamber into an open space. The other gods and Titans observed the trio bathing in the sunlight. To their surprise, Aegon began to rapidly lose his pale skin and regained some colour. In fact, the God of the upper heavens managed to stand on his own feet in a short amount of time.

"Lord Aegon, what do you mean by the trap?" Prometheus asked suppressing the urge to question Aegon about his ridiculous healing ability to restore himself from an attack from that scythe

"Typhon is a trap set by Kronos. The Titan King knows that we will concentrate all our powers to stop that thing from destroying this world. In that time he can send the remaining forces of his army to siege Olympus and this time he himself will lead the charge. The only problem is that in this chaos we should also worry about the Ophiotaurus." Aegon said and everyone looked grim at the picture that Aegon was drawing up

"We will have to split our forces and in doing so we leave Olympus in a weakened state. The only silver lining in this situation is that Kronos will not be able to assemble a large army since Lord Aegon took them out in his attack on Othrys." Prometheus mused

Zeus became tired of hearing how the situation was favouring Kronos so he stepped in.

"Aegon, you have led Olympian army to victory with your strategy throughout this war. What is it that you suggest we do?" Zeus asked trusting his mentor and friend to come up with a solution

"The entails of Ophiotaurus cannot be allowed to be sacrificed by Titans. It must be stopped and seeing as goddess Iris reports there are three Titans near the sea serpent a strong warrior must destroy them. I can see no other person to accomplish this but you Zeus. You have the power to destroy the three Titans and disrupt the ritual." Aegon nodded at his student who nodded in agreement at the task that was before him

"Typhon, on the other hand, is a tricky matter. There is no guarantee that we will be able to defeat the monster with pure power alone in a short time. If we had more time we could bring Typhon down but this war has gone long enough. The world is bleeding because of this war and my strategy is designed to stop this war in seven days." Aegon took a deep breath and continued

"Typhon will be fought to a standstill by a group of gods. Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, Aphrodite and myself. We can hold back Typhon for seven days and by that time Zeus can join us after he put an end to the ritual of sacrifice." Aegon proposed and the gods agreed

"What about Kronos, lord Aegon?" Prometheus asked

"There is no doubt that Kronos will march his armies straight to Olympus but we won't give him the battle he expects." Aegon said as he nodded at the newly arrived Cottus, Briareus and Gyges.

"Kronos will have to march his armies through the narrow passes near Mount Ossa. It is there the hundred handed ones attack the Titan army with large stones from the mountain." Aegon said as he looked at the hundred handed ones who were now sporting their brave faces and looking eagerly for payback against the Titan King

"Under the guidance of Lady Leto and Lord Pan, the satyrs can create pits on the ground to trap our enemy. Lady Metis and Chiron will take charge of all Centaurs and lead them into battle from one side. Prometheus and Tecton will lead my angels to attack the Titan army from behind cutting them off from any escape route. As for Kronos, leave that to me. When the time comes I will step out from battling Typhon to greet my dear brother in battle." Aegon said as he looked at the reaction of other gods and Titans to his plan

"What if Kronos decides not to take the pass near Mt. Ossa? The Titan lord can take the long route by going around the mountain to reach Olympus." Prometheus asked and a murmur of agreement came from others as well but Aegon was not discouraged

"Releasing Typhon upon the world will make all allies of Kronos to abandon his cause. The Titan king knows that and he wants to strike at Olympus as fast as he could. The only way to reach Olympus faster with a large enough army is through the sea or through the narrow pass near Mt. Ossa. As Oceanus is neutral in this war we can expect Kronos to take the pass." Aegon assured them

"Even if that is not the case I can use my powers to ensure the Titan army take the narrow pass." Janus spoke up and Aegon smiled at the support from the God of choices and passages.

"What about me?" Hestia asked

"You will guard Olympus with all the rest of nature spirits. In this fight I want all the injured warriors to stay in Olympus and Hecate will also help." Aegon said as he nodded to the eldest daughter of Kronos and the goddess of magic

"Are you really sure you are ready to take the field again brother? Your injuries are not yet healed completely and you want to fight Typhon and Kronos within seven days. You are going to injure yourself again and this time it will be too dangerous." Aphrodite tried to discourage her twin from facing Typhon

"Aphrodite is right. You have already exhausted yourself fighting on all fronts in the duration of this war. For once stay back and recuperate and step in if the situation really calls for it." Zeus pitched in and the other gods soon followed the sky God in his opinion

In the end, it was decided that Aegon will stay in Olympus to recuperate and interfere only if the situation calls for it.

Zeus was the first to flash away from Olympus as Iris guided the way for the God of Sky straight to the Ophiotaurus. The other Olympian gods also flashed away from the mountain to battle Typhon while the Titans and minor gods began to get ready to march all the way to set the trap for Kronos.

Meanwhile, Hestia decided to sit beside the Hearth and Aegon joined her sitting at the opposite end.

"How did you know that my flames could heal you?" Hestia asked breaking the silence between them

"You know many Titans and Gods think that Zeus is the strongest among the children of Kronos. But I know for a fact that is not the case. The most powerful Olympian is sitting right across me and her flames have the power to break the energy of Kronos. This is why your flames reversed the damage dealt on my soul by Kronos but I think you already knew that." Aegon commented with a smile understanding why she never spoke about that with anyone else. If it was known that Hestia was the strongest among the Olympians every immortal being will be after her affection to tie themselves with the strongest Goddess. After all Zeus and Aegon were being silently pursued by most of the Goddesses as well as Titanesses.

"So that's why Aphrodite has been trying to influence me with her little tricks. Please do tell her not to play with my feelings." Hestia said as if she was talking about the weather

"I already did but as you know my sister tend to be a rule-breaker most of the time. She does what she wants and she will hold a grudge on anyone that tries to control her."

"Even you?" Hestia asked

"Especially me. She is the eldest sibling and she argues that I must obey her edicts for my own good." Aegon grinned as he explained the sibling dynamics between himself and his dear sister

"Even still please tell her to leave me out of her games. I do not intend to be tied down with any committed relationships." Hestia said with conviction

Aegon observed Hestia closely as he could feel that something had changed within the goddess of Hearth. His eyes widened in surprise as he realised what Hestia has accomplished in a short time and why her personality changed all of a sudden.

"You managed to become one with your domain didn't you?" Aegon asked as he leaned forward in interest

"What of it? I embraced the domain that I represent wholeheartedly. I don't see anything wrong with it." Hestia shrugged dismissively

"You may not realise this but your domain is something of an anomaly Hestia."

At her confused look, he elaborated further.

"Your domains include Hearth, Family and Home. But out of this Hearth is the one that I am most interested in. A hearth is where the flame resides in and you have taken in the properties of the flame completely into yourself." Aegon observed in fascination as he himself had somewhat went through the same process with his own domain.

"What is so special about the flame?" Hestia asked

"There are five elements involved in the creation of life. Fire, Earth, Water, Air and Space. Out of all five fire alone has the ability to remain pure and purify anything it comes in contact with. This is the same attribute that you have taken in yourself as your power has changed to emulate the properties of fire in its divine form. You will slowly understand what I am talking about as time passes." Aegon explained and that brought Hestia into deep thought

"I see. If you know this much then you yourself must have experienced something similar right?" Hestia inquired

"I am the God of Sun. I do not discriminate and share my energy with all beings, Titans, gods, monsters, nature spirits, mortals all receive my energy without fail." Aegon said and they descended into a comfortable silence

"Do you think we can win this war?" Hestia asked after some time passed

"If Zeus succeeds in disrupting the sacrifice of Ophiotaurus then we will win else we will lose." Aegon answered truthfully as he stood up

"Where are you going?" Hestia asked

"I need to find the elder Cyclops to see if they can forge a chain to bind Typhon." Aegon said and left Hestia alone in the throne room to mind the hearth

**XXXXX**

Kronos lounged on his throne at Othrys as he idly spun the scythe in his hand. He should not have swallowed his godly children when they were born. No, he should have carved them up with his scythe and let them fade away into the void where his father now rests. It was a mistake on his part that saw to the dismantling of his hold on this world. He had no other choice but to unleash Typhon upon the world. Now he just had to wait for his children and all those traitors to take the bait while his loyal Titans sacrifice the Ophoitaurus.

With that blasted Sun God out of the picture courtesy of his scythe all that was left to do was to bring down Olympus. After that, he will track down all traitors and force them to fade away. With all his enemies destroyed he will finally reign supreme over the world as is his right. First, he must put an end to Olympus and the world will bow at his feet once again.

His eyes shifted to the empty thrones of Othrys. Many of the Titans have fallen in this battle and he will bring them back except that traitorous Oceanus who had so far remained neutral. There was a reckoning coming for that little coward soon enough just after he demolished all those who oppose him.

His attention shifted to Atlas who entered the throne room and gave a brief now towards him.

"Your army is ready my king. All preparations have been met just as you ordered and we have word from some of our scouts. A great battle is being fought between gods and Typhon just as planned." Atlas reported with a grin

"Good. It is time to put an end to this war my faithful general. We march on Olympus today." Kronos stood up from his throne and moved close to the edge of his palace and watched the assembled army before him. It was time for his revenge.


	11. Second Front

**AN: **

**Sorry for the long wait but I was having a terrible writer's block. Now that I have overcome it here I am with a new chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**THE SECOND FRONT**

Aegon savoured the sweet taste of nectar as he took a sip from the chalice offered to him by a nymph. It has been two days since the gods have left to fight Typhon and already the world was feeling the aftereffects of the battle. To the west of Olympus large and massive storms were wrecking the landscape part in large due to Typhon's flailing limbs and the gods who were fighting the monster. Because of Typhon, all the violent winds have been unleashed to the four corners of the world and the consequences were most severe. Large swathes of forests were damaged beyond repair as trees were uprooted and many natural habitats of most woodland creatures were disturbed. The flow of rivers has become diverted away from natural paths which have resulted in landslides and floods. Then as if this was all not enough the Earth was regularly shaking showing its displeasure. Volcanos across the world have reported being erupting simultaneously because of the regular shockwaves that are disturbing the Earth. At first, Aegon had thought that it was the Earth mother but later he realised that it was all because of Typhon. Only the oceans remained calm in this cataclysmic world owing to the neutrality of Oceanus.

In the last two days of the war, neither the Gods nor the Titans have gained the upper hand. The Gods have managed to fight Typhon to a standstill but the situation is going to favour the Titans if Typhon is not dealt with sooner. The Gods have been fighting the King of Monsters for two days with no rest. Sooner or later they are going to tire and before that happens it was imperative to destroy the Titan army for good to give full focus on Typhon.

"Iris, has Zeus moved against the Titans?" Aegon asked the goddess of the rainbow who he was sharing the nectar with at the very edge of Olympus overlooking the vast valley before them

"Lord Zeus seems to be waiting for the Titans to start the ritual. They have already killed the Ophiotaurus and are getting ready to sacrifice its entails." Iris sighed as she thought of the poor creature and the sounds it made as the Titans butchered such an innocent creature

"Hmm, any movement from Kronos and the Titan army?" Aegon asked

"They have marched out of Othrys and today they should fall into our trap." Iris answered confirming his suspicions

"It seems today we will be having our second front of this battle." Aegon commented.

With a sigh, he stood up and took a deep breath of fresh air. The storm clouds that have gathered in the sky has blotted out the sun else the view might have been majestic. Right now the entire world was under a dark cloud as Gods and Titans warred in the heavens with the fate of the world at stake.

"I shall check in with the Hundred handed ones with the trap they are setting for the Titan army." Aegon said as he decided that a list minute inspection would not be remiss of him and it had the added advantage of raising morale. With that thought, he flashed away from Olympus to the narrow pass where the Olympian army lay in wait for the Titans.

He materialised on the top of a mountain overlooking the narrow pass. He silently observed the series of holes and similar traps that the Olympian army was installing down below. He could see Prometheus, Leto, Metis and Tecton were leading the nature spirits and angels constructing defensive positions around the ambush points. The surprising fact was that even the animals are partaking in setting up the defences of the ambush. Birds flew in from different corners of the sky with twigs that would help in covering up the pits that were dug up. Rabbits, squirrels and other rodents would carry small stones to the ambush site for the pits. Other woodland creatures brought grass and leaves to camouflage the Olympian army. It was truly a sight of natural harmony that was simply never seen before.

"A wonderful sight is it not?" Briareus asked as he stood next to Aegon

He hummed distractedly in agreement, while sideways casting a glance at the hundred-handed-one. It was really weird to look at all the bestial looking creatures especially when most of them were his siblings. There was nothing wrong with being born with bestial features but it was a hard thing for him to easily cope with seeing as most of them are his siblings.

"I never would have thought that Titans, Gods and nature spirits would work together one day. I just hope that this cooperation remains the same after we win the war." said Briareus hopeful for a better future

"I don't know if this cooperation and acceptance will last through the ages but who knows what the fates have in store for us in the future." Aegon commented

"You have great power within you Aegon. I hope you use that power better than all the immortals whether they be gods, Titans or monsters. I think Ouranos chose wisely in creating you." Briareus stayed silent after saying that

"How goes your preparation for the battle?" Aegon asked his half-brother

"We are almost finished. Just a little bit more stones and then we are good to bash in the Titan army." Briareus said happily itching to give a good thrashing to Kronos and his armies

"That's good to hear. Come, let's go meet the other and discuss some finer points of our strategy." Aegon led Briareus out of the mountain to the valley

A while later Briareus, Prometheus, Leto, Metis, Pan, Tecton, Janus and Chiron were standing around in a circle with Aegon projecting an image showing a model of their disposition of forces that they have assembled from his palm.

"We are going to review our strategy once more and if any of you have anything to add now will be the time." Aegon said and seeing everyone nod in assent he started explaining

"As previously discussed the Hecatoncheires: Cottus, Briareus and Gyges will hide themselves up in the Mount Ossa. As the Titan army marches in a portion of our nature spirits under the leadership of Pan will block the pass. Kronos will send his fire demons from Tartarus to deal with that obstruction and that's when they will fall into the pits we have constructed. When this happens Briareus and his brothers will bombard the Titan army with high stones similar to what we did on the siege of Othrys. The bombardments will sow discord among the ranks of the Titan army and Kronos will be forced to use a portion of his army to deal with the Hecatoncheires while he uses the main army to clear the pass. Here Pan will have to hope back the Titan army as much as he can. I will give the signal and the rest of nature spirits and centaurs led by Chiron and Leto will rush from the Western side of the pass splitting the Titan army from the middle. The initial confusion will have to be capitalised and at this time the angels led by Tecton and Prometheus will attack the Titan army from the back cutting off all escape. Remember the priority is to destroy the Titan army so do not engage Atlas or Kronos in battle." Aegon explained and all the mentioned roles were fine with the commanders so far

"What about me? What is my role?" Metis asked

"You will stay by my side. I suspect there is a chance that Kronos may ask Atlas to lead a portion of his army to destroy the Hecatoncheires and I need you to fight Atlas. Kronos will obviously intervene when he realises that his army is going to be destroyed and I will step in to deal with the Crooked-one." Aegon said and watched as the others thought about the plan

"If Kronos decides to withdraw himself and his army when he realises that he will lose, what shall we do?" Prometheus asked

"Then we let him withdraw but we will have to destroy his army." Aegon answered and after thinking for a short while he turned to Tecton and ordered "Keep a reserve archers of the angels away from the fight ready to deal with the fleeing Titan army

"Do any of you have something to add or disagree with any part of the plan?" Aegon asked to which everyone consented to proceed with the current plan

With that, the meeting ended on a positive note and everyone returned back to proceed with the plan. The preparations lasted all the way to the evening and the sun was ready to set.

Aegon and Metis hid behind a large boulder carefully observing the pass for any forward scouts but so far there was no sign of the Titan army.

"Where did you get that conch from?" Metis asked as she looked at the pearly white Conch with golden engravings

"It is a gift from a mermaid for healing her sister of a serious wound." Aegon answered as he showed off his gift to the Titaness

"Was that the only gift you received.?" Metis asked playfully

"There might have been some other interesting gifts involved but it seems this one is going to be very useful." Aegon smirked but quickly turned serious as he began to hear a sound

"Is that….?" Metis trailed off as she strained her ears to pick up the sound

"Yes. Looks like our guests have arrived. Let's give them a warm welcome shall we." Aegon picked up his bow and launched an arrow to the west as a signal for Pan to be ready. Mere minutes after the arrow disappeared into the woods hundreds of nature spirits led by Pan took up positions blocking the pass

They didn't have to wait long and soon the Titan army marched in but stopped as they saw Pan and the nature spirits blocking the pass.

"Have you come to surrender Pan?" Atlas sneered as he pushed himself to the forefront of the Titan army and addressed his enemy

"I have no intention of surrendering to you or Kronos. You and your army will have to march over our corpses to reach Olympus." Pan boldly stated as he let out a roar that rattled some among the Titan army

"If you want to die so badly you half-goat then I shall oblige." Kronos spoke from the centre of the Titan army sitting on a large scorpion. Turning to Atlas he commanded, "Bring me his head, my loyal general."

"Gladly, my King. Charge!" Atlas bellowed out and the Titan army charged straight towards Pan and the nature spirits. Predictably they fell into the pits in droves and the initial charge began to dwindle down.

Aegon and Metis shared a smile as they watched this happen. The strategy was very simple one especially considering all the Titan army was comprised of instinct-driven monsters that just attack and destroy everything in their path. For sowing discord and as a cavalry this type of monster army is good but they can be neutralised using strategies that are designed to exploit their base nature. This was proven right when the nature spirits under the command of pan raised their bows to the air and began working arrows one after the other. The arrows began to claim the monsters one by one and instead of dispersing to the sides of the narrow pass, they tried to charge headfirst again which only resulted more and more monsters falling into the pit.

Aegon could see that the trap was working too well and the pit was being quickly filled up. The monsters were now jumping to the other side of the pit as it was being filled up. The nature spirits and Pan were doing there best and monster dust now littered across the ground but it was just a matter of time before they become overwhelmed. So he brought the conch to his lips and he blew through it which let out a very audible sound that echoed across the mountains. The hundred-handed-ones started their part of the battle by throwing down large boulders that crushed three or five monsters in one single pass. The luckiest monsters were promptly crushed and sent to Tartarus but the unlucky ones had to endure crushed limbs or even severed body parts. One such large boulder smashed straight into Atlas's face making the Titan let out an enraged yell. Atlas who was enraged by the attack decided to charge up the mountain along with several hellhounds.

"Metis your time's up!" Aegon said and the Titaness nodded in agreement

Metis stood up from their hiding spot with a spear in her right arm and a shield on her left arm. The Titaness let out a battle cry and barrelled straight into Atlas and engaged in fierce one on one battle. Briareus stopped throwing any more stones and charged his two brothers to continue the bombardment upon the Titan army while he jumped in, to battle the hellhounds. The brave face of Briareus itself scared half of the hellhounds and the rest got the thrashing of their lives by the hundred hands of Briareus. Even most of the animals have joined in to attack the Titan army chief among them were the eagles, sparrows and other birds who were bombarding with small stones that were proving to be a costly distraction for the monsters.

Aegon could see that the plan was working spectacularly and Kronos was struggling to control the chaos that was his army. There was no way that Aegon was going to allow that so he blew the conch once more and that was the signal for Chiron and Leto. The Centaur and the Titaness attacked from the West smashing into the disorganized lines of the Titan army. The Centaurs cut into the army like a hot knife through butter. While the centaurs cut a bloody or in this case, a dusty path through the Titan army the remaining natures spirits and gods strengthened Pan in his position.

Aegon watched with satisfaction as the Titan army began to disintegrate right before his eyes and he watched curiously as Kronos abandoned all his efforts to retain control of his army and jumped into the melee that was going on. This was the perfect moment, he thought and he didn't waste any time to blow the conch a third time. The third attack came from the sky and blocked out the rear of the Titan army by the angels led by Prometheus and Tecton. That was the death kennel for the Titan army as thousands of monsters died within minutes as the attacks just sort of ripped the Titan army apart.

Aegon stood up from behind the boulder and dismissed the conch from his hand. With nary a thought, the spear appeared in his hand and he adjusted his grip.

"Cottus, Gyges…help Metis and take out Atlas. I will deal with Kronos." Aegon said to the two remaining hundred-handed-ones and he took to the sky in a shower of golden light.

Aegon was quick to find Kronos among the battlefield and he dived straight for the Titan king before he could inflict more damage on the Olympian army. Like a ray of laser, he sped towards Kronos with his spear raised to strike. The Titan king immediately sensed the danger he was in and raised the flat side of his scythe to defend himself. The sharp end of Aegon's spear smashed into the flat blade of Kronos's scythe and the Titan king was being pushed back under the powerful assault. Aegon persisted in his attack that saw Kronos getting pushed back far away from the battlefield.

With considerable effort, Kronos deflected Aegon away from him but by then Kronos was far away from his army and without his leadership, the Titan army was disintegrating quickly.

"I will cut you down to pieces and spread them across Tartarus." Kronos screamed in rage as his plans crumbled around him because of his hated enemy

"If you had become a butcher you would have been more successful than being the King of all Titans." Aegon snarked back

Kronos let out a yell of rage and charged at Aegon with his scythe intent on cutting the defiant God to pieces.

Aegon used the greater reach provided by his spear to great use to keep Kronos at bay while the Titan lord struggled to close in on the Sun God. Kronos jumped back as the spear came close to his throat. The Titan smacked away the spear with the flat side of his scythe and moved closer with a swipe of his own. Aegon spun around and moved back twisting his spear with his body and delivered harsh strike using his momentum. Kronos was forced to defend himself with the scythe but it once again kept him at bay from closing in.

Aegon danced around Kronos keeping the Titan on his toes with lighting fast jabs with the pointy tip of his spear. Kronos weaved around the jabs and finally, he managed to close the gap putting Aegon on the defence. Kronos never let up the attack as he began to firmly push back Aegon with continuous attacks but quick as lightning Aegon spun the spear in his hand continuously which reflected Kronos and delivered a harsh strike to the Titan king's temple. The force from the blow made Kronos spit out a mouthful of Ichor. Capitalising on the distracted state of Kronos, Aegon fired an intense beam of golden energy from his spear that struck the Titan king straight in the chest and threw him against a line of trees. Aegon never let up on his attack and Kronos was plummeted through tree after tree by the high-intensity beam leaving a trail of fire that was spreading through the forest.

For a time the forest remained silent except for the quickly spreading fire but suddenly a huge amount of energy gathered at the centre of the forest and with an explosion that shook the ground Kronos took on his true divine form.

Aegon was blown away from his position because of the release of the divine energy that was oozing off from the Titan king. The Titan king has now taken a 100 ft tall form. The humanoid form of the Titan was now replaced with a demonic head with two large horns sprouting from his forehead. The entire image was further enhanced by the sickly glowing green skin that the Titan was now sporting. Looking around Aegon could see that time has slowed to crawl because of the Titan's power.

Aegon took a deep breath and began to exert his own power into reality and took on his own true form. Large angelic wings sprouted from his back but this time his wings were completely metallic and golden flames were dancing on the tips of each feather. There was an almost invisible barrier around Aegon that was completely drenched in unbearable heat and the ground beneath him was turning into molten metallic glass. The time that was crawling began to reverse itself and the natural flow of time was restored once again. As time moved on so did Aegon's aura that was simply dwarfing the Titan's aura. Kronos quickly realised what was happening and he tried to exert more of his will into reality but the flow time continued its natural course.

"How!!!" Kronos screamed in frustration as his power refused to subvert reality around him

"You seem to forget that I am the God of Sun. I am the force that decides the course of the earth. I am the power that assists in the spin of this planet. I am the power that provides power to everything that is living in this world. Everything in this system is connected to me in one way or another and your control over time can be negated when I have the necessary magnetic force to distort space and time. In short, you are weak and I am strong." Aegon lightly goaded as he increased his divine energy and sure enough, the space around them was filled with distortions that were becoming visible to Kronos

The Titan let out a roar and took his scythe for a swing but Aegon ducked his head while kept his spear to block the scythe. Taking advantage of Kronos's mental state Aegon closed in quickly and the Titan never expected that move. Quickly Aegon caught the scythe held-hand of Kronos is a vice grip and the Titan king screamed in pain as the green skin of his divine form began to melt away from the scorching heat. Aegon used the opportunity to spin his spear and went for a quick stab to Kronos's abdomen. The Titan king regained his bearings and quickly caught the spear with his free hand and that only increased the suffering of Kronos as once again his other hand burnt to a crisp.

Aegon kicked Kronos straight on his chest which left a burnt image of a footprint on the Titan's chest. Kronos fell over the forest and the mountain flattening the terrain under the weight of his body. The ground shook under tremors created by the fall of the Titan uprooting trees and creating content of violent winds that were ripping apart the earth.

"The age of your tyranny is over Kronos. The age if Gods have begun." Aegon proclaimed and from the tip of his spear, a blood-red energy beam struck the Titan straight on his chest blowing the Titan king away all the way to Othrys or at least somewhere close to Othrys.

As Aegon rescinded back to his normal form the storm clouds that were shielding the setting sun cleared up lightly showering the world under the peaceful glare of the twilight sun. His wings ruffled and he blasted off to the air in a golden blur.

**XXXXXX**

Metis was having a not so bad day but now she was rescinding that thought. Leaving her alone to fight Atlas who was the strongest Titan after Kronos was a bad idea. Still, she was nothing if adaptable to situations and in the beginning, she was successful in keeping Atlas at bay. No matter how skilled she was in fighting there are certain limits when facing an opponent of Atlas's calibre. While she was feeling overwhelmed by the relentless assault from Atlas the hundred-handed-ones stepped in and helped her out. That was when the tide of the battle changed and together with Briareus, Cottus and Gyges she managed to keep Atlas completely on the defensive. So it was not much of a surprise when Kronos had taken his divine form Atlas was already bound in chains beaten to an inch of death by the hundred-handed-ones who dished out their revenge.

A ball of fire pierced through the clouds and Patrick the ground before Metis showing Aegon who had no visible injury that she could see of.

"I see you have taken Atlas as our esteemed guest." Aegon smirked at the narrow-eyed stare he was receiving from Atlas

"I had help." she looked appreciatively at Briareus, Cottus and Gyges

"I hope your thirst for revenge is somewhat sated, my dear half-brothers?" Aegon inquired hoping for a positive answer and he was not left disappointed as he received three enthusiastic nods from them

"Good. Looks like the Titan army is also wiped out." Aegon commented as he observed the battlefield. Together with Metis and the Hundred-handed-ones, he walked down the mountain towards the battlefield

As he came close to the pass his eyes found an injured sparrow lying in the sidewalk crying in pain. The left wing of the sparrow was severed from its body and its life was bleeding out steadily. He knelt before the little sparrow and took the creature into his hands.

"Might have gotten injured by one of the monsters." Pan said as he stood next to Aegon and stared at the sparrow sadly. He looked around the battlefield and it was littered with bodies of Dryads, Satyrs, Nymphs and many other nature spirits.

"Still, to attack a being that is inherently superior to itself is the sign of courage even if it was because of you lord Pan. Bravery must be rewarded no matter how small the contribution might be." Aegon smiled as he raised his palm with the sparrow and gathered his energy

The sparrow in his palm was consumed in a golden flame and Aegon threw the flame into the air. The flame crackled in the air and from the flame a red and gold coloured bird flew out letting out a smooth trill.

"Let the world see that the Gods honour even the simplest of acts of valour. Let your cry being hope and banish dark thoughts. Let your flames consume you and yet be reform from those ashes. Let your tears heal the most deadly diseases, poisons or injuries. I name you the Phoenix!" Aegon declared as the Olympian army cheered with a great roar all their exhaustion forgotten at the moment


End file.
